Nuestra misión
by mitsuki.minami-chan
Summary: Los planes de Aizen están retrasados y para volverlos a la normalidad requiere de la ayuda de Orihime, pero hime tendrá que hacer algo que no cabe en "decente" ULQUIHIME. Advertencias violación y lemon (mucho lemon pero con trama)
1. La misión

Mi segundo fic y ya estoy escribiendo lemon o.O, pero hace tiempo que quería escribir una historia así, siempre me rondaba por la mente este tipo de historia por lo que al fin la subí. Este fic tiene contenido para adultos por lo que los menores de edad no deberían leerlo, pero si lo hacen no hay nada que pueda hacer.

No leer personas que tengan una mente sensible o que no tengan una mente perturbada como la mía.

Los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo del manga bleach.

* * *

NUESTRA MISIÓN

CAPITULO 1

**LA MISIÓN**

* * *

En un frío desierto donde no se ve ningún ser vivo y en el cual la noche siempre reina se encontraba el enorme palacio de las noches, el cual se encontraba gobernado por el ex-shinigami Sosuke Aizen, el cual se encontraba solo sentado en su trono en un enorme salón.

¿Que sucede? te ves algo inquieto—pregunto una sombra que apareció sorpresivamente detrás.

No es nada importante Gin.

Por favor, el soberano del Hueco Mundo no estaría preocupado por nada— sonrío el peliplata.

Tal ves, haya algo pero nada que no tenga una solución- sonrió también el castaño.

Eso es maravilloso, pero ¿como harás para que tus planes no se retrasen más de lo que están?—pregunto con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos y dando en el clavo al problema que aquejaba al rey de las noches.

Aunque actúas de esa manera, siempre estas al tanto de lo que sucede ¿Verdad?

Bueno eso es otro tema, así que no nos desviemos del tema... ¿que es lo que vas a hacer?

Entonces Aizen se levanto y con una sonrisa que solo reflejaba malicia dijo—obligándolos a venir y que todos estén pendientes de lo que pasa aquí.

* * *

Orihime se encontraba otra vez mirando tristemente la luna a través de la elevada ventana de su habitación. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se encontraba en ese terrible lugar, no tenía noción de cuando era de día y cuando era de noche, sin embargo estaba segura que debían de haber pasado por lo menos dos semanas desde su secuestro y con el pasar de los las horas sentía que perdía su cordura.

Mujer voy a entrar- escucho una voz grave que provenía al otro lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió alumbrando parte de la habitación dando paso a la figura de su carcelero quien traía su comida.

No tengo hambre—dijo de inmediato la pelinaranja.

Es mi misión la de mantenerte con vida para que puedas servir a Aizen-sama y esto incluye suministrarte los alimentos y asegurarme que los ingieras.

Pero no tengo hambre—volvió a decir.

Ya hemos tenido esta conversación y ya te he dicho las consecuencias, mujer.

¡PERO YO NO QUIERO!- grito y de repente se encontró pegada al muro con Ulquiorra enfrente de ella sosteniéndola por el cuello.

Ya estoy cansado de tus juegos mujer—hablo en voz baja—no tengo tiempo para ellos—la soltó y camino hasta la puerta- tengo una reunión con Aizen-sama y por tu propio bien mas vale que hayas terminado tu comida cuando regrese- y con esto se marcho cerrando la puerta detrás de si, dejando la sala completamente oscura y a una Orihime llorando desconsoladamente.

* * *

La reunión con Aizen fue algo breve, después de todo solo iba a informarle como se encontraba la mujer.

Muy bien mi querido Ulquiorra te felicito, me alegro que cumplas tan bien tu misión, después de todo Orihime es importante para nuestros planes.

No es necesario que me felicite Aizen-sama sólo cumplía con mi deber.

Que modestia de tu parte Ulquiorra, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo para lo que necesite, ¡ah! Y antes que te vayas necesito que le digas algo a nuestra querida invitada.

* * *

Orihime estaba sentada en el sofá tratando de comer todo lo que se encontraba en su plato, el cual había dejado en su regazo. En su cara se podían ver los rastros que habían dejado sus lágrimas y sus ojos mostraban una gigantesca amargura.

No puedo es asqueroso.

Mujer.

¡AHHH! ULQUIORRA—exclamo la pelinaranja asustada- yo-yo no te oí entrar, es-estaba terminando de comer pero…

Eso no importa.

¿EH?

Tengo órdenes de llevarte delante de Aizen-sama de inmediato.

¿¡Que!? Él quiere verme—no puede ser acaso me castigara por no comer, pensó.

Así es, por lo que tenemos que darnos prisa, ven sígueme.

Entonces Inoue se encontró siguiendo a Ulquiorra quien caminaba bastante apresurado por los blancos pasillos.

¿Cómo es que no se pierde? Todos los pasillos se ven iguales—pensó la chica.

Aquí es.

¿EH aquí?—sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban frente a una imponente puerta blanca—in-increíble—balbuceo nerviosa.

Voy a esperarte aquí para llevarte a tu cuarto en cuanto termines.

¿Cómo?¿ no me vas a acompañar?—pregunto mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, no quería estar sola con ese hombre.

Aizen-sama quiere tener una conversación privada contigo, por lo que mi presencia no es necesaria.

Pero…

Ve, no lo hagas esperar.

Ok—y con esto, la pelinaranja golpeo suavemente la puerta

_Pase_- escucho decir dentro de la habitación. Por lo que Orihime comenzó a empujar la puerta dándose paso a un enorme salón. En este había una gran ventana con un balcón que mostraba el paisaje del hueco mundo y frente a estas, se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas, una de las cuales se encontraba ocupada por Aizen.

Mi querida Orihime Bienvenida, por favor toma asiento.

Orihime trago saliva y se dirigió hacia la silla vacía al lado del castaño. Estaba aterrorizada, algún motivo debía tener el ex-shinigami para citarla.

¿Cómo has estado?—pregunto el hombre en cuanto vio a la chica sentada.

Muy bien gracias—susurro, sabía que algo andaba mal sobretodo por la inmensa sonrisa que tenía Aizen.

Eso me da mucho gusto, después de todo eres mi invitada y parte de mi ejército—sonrió aun más—es por eso que te tengo una misión.

¿U-una misión?

Si, tengo un plan el cual se ha visto muy retrasado y necesito que me ayudes a ponerlo en buena marcha.

¿Pero como puedo hacer eso?

Necesito que traigas a tus amigos aquí al hueco mundo.

¿Qué?

No creo que deba explicártelo de nuevo.

Pero si yo vine aquí para…

Para unirte a nosotros—dijo serio y con voz fría—tu cuerpo y tu mente me pertenecen por lo que debes hacer lo que se te ordena- repentinamente volvió a sonreír—además no te preocupes por tus amigos ya que si ellos vienen aquí estarán alejados de la verdadera batalla ¿me entiendes?

Si Aizen-sama—acepto tristemente y algo confundida—pero como los traeré.

Bueno todos ellos piensan que eres una traidora, por lo que no se han tomado el tiempo de venir—estas palabras hirieron profundamente a Orihime—sin embargo si ellos te viesen en peligro, definitivamente vendrían a salvarte.

En-entonces qu-que me van a hacer—pregunto aterrada.

No te preocupes no te haremos daño, pero—una sonrisa sádica se formo en sus labios—puede fingir ser violada por unos espadas.

¡Ah!—susurro, luchando por no gritar.

Bueno en realidad usted solo debe dejar a un espada disponer de su cuerpo para que el plan resulte, así sus amigos creerán que usted se encuentra en apuros.

Pero yo no…

¿A caso usted es virgen?

Inoue solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, roja de vergüenza.

Vaya entonces esta será su primera vez, pero no debes preocuparte ya que tu elegirás al espada que hará el "_trabajo__"._

¿Cómo?

Soy consiente de que esto es importante para usted, por eso usted decidirá con quien quiere hacerlo, para que te sientas mas cómoda.

¿MÁS COMODA? Como podía decirle eso, estaba siendo obligada a perder su pureza con algo que ni siquiera era humano, ¿pero lo bueno de esto era que ella iba a elegir al candidato? este sujeto definitivamente tenía una mente enferma.

¿Entonces quien es el elegido Orihime?

¿Eh? ¡¿QUERÍA QUE LO ELIGIERA AHORA?!

O tal ves quieras que lo haga una espada hembra, yo no tengo problema con eso—dijo cínicamente.

¡NOOO! claro que no.

Esta bien ¿entonces quien? tu ya conoces a mis espadas y a unos cuantos arrancar sin rango.

Un silencio se formo entre ellos, puesto que ella no sabía que decir.

Bueno que tal Grimmjow ¿te sientes cómoda con el?

Mmmm ciertamente no.

Oh es una pena, déjame ver…—dijo serio—Baraggan.

E-es algo viejo.

Tienes razón, sería algo incomodo para ti, debe ser parecido en edad, y por supuesto físicamente adecuado, que tal… Nnoitra.

¡NOOOOOOO!—respondió de manera instantánea, no quería ni imaginarse el estar con él, se notaba que al rey del Hueco Mundo se estaba divirtiendo con esto.

Esto se esta complicando, entonces podría ser…—entonces su sonrisa volvió con una gran malicia en ella—… Ulquiorra.

¿Ulquiorra? Pensó Inoue Cómo podría elegirlo a él, quien fue su secuestrador y el que la torturaba mentalmente todos los días. Pero aun así él no le había hecho nada, a pesar de los altercados que tenían cada vez que le traía la comida, Ulquiorra jamás la lastimo, por lo menos no hasta el momento. Seguramente si hubiese estado bajo el cuidado de otro espada, estaría con varios huesos rotos, si es que todavía se encontraba viva.

¿Qué dices Hime?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos súbitamente por el castaño, que la miraba expectante—U-Ulquiorra e-estaría bien—murmuro tratando de ocultar su cara que estaba completamente roja.

Muy bien, Ulquiorra será, puedes retirarte y no te preocupes yo mismo le diré a Ulquiorra sobre su nueva misión—dijo feliz—por lo que dile, que venga de inmediato en cuanto te deje en tus aposentos.

G-gracias Aizen-sama—y con esto salió de la sala, encontrándose con el cuarto espada. En cuanto lo vio, varias imágenes comenzaron a correr por su mente en el que ella y el pelinegro se encontraban "_juntos"._

U-ulquiorra…—trato de decir—…A-aizen-sama quiere verte luego de que me dejes en mi habitación, ti-tiene algo que decirte… c-creo que es algo i-importante.

Obviamente, Aizen-sama no solicita la presencia de nadie, al menos que sea importante, mujer- se dirigió a ella en tono de regaño—sígueme, no debemos hacerlo esperar.

* * *

Nuevamente se encaminaron por los blancos pasillos, completamente en silencio, al igual que antes, con la diferencia que ahora la pelinaranja tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía respirar con normalidad. En cuanto Orihime se encontró en su habitación, el ojiverde se fue al salón donde se encontraba el rey de las noches, dejo sola a la humana sentada en el sofá en medio de la oscuridad.

¿Qué pasara? ¿Qué pensara Ulquiorra de todo esto? No entendía como la situación se torno en eso, tener que perder su virginidad por un retorcido plan de aizen para atraer a sus amigos, a los que tanto deseaba proteger… fingiendo que es abusada por ¿abusada? No esto no podía ser, pero la forma en que lo dijo y su sonrisa eran una señal inequívoca… él no planeaba que ella fingiera ser violada… ¡ella iba a ser violada verdaderamente! Todo el asunto de elegir con quien lo haría, era una artimaña para distraerla de la verdadera intención de ese maldito.

La pelinaranja se había quedado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y conclusiones, que no se dio cuenta de que el espada había entrado a la habitación.

Mujer

¡Ahhhh!—Orihime dio un salto espantada—¡U-uulquiorra!- exclamo alarmada la mujer- ¿qu-que pasa?

Aizen-sama me informo de nuestra misión.

¡V-vaya! Y que piensas de eso—susurro sonrojada.

Lo que yo pienso de esto es irrelevante, es algo que debo cumplir y tu también, recuerda que tanto tu cuerpo como tu mente le pertenecen a Aizen-sama ¿me comprendes Mujer?

Mmm si creo que si.

Eso es bueno ya que tenemos que completar esta tarea lo más pronto posible—hizo una pequeña pausa—así que quítate el vestido.

¡¿QUEEE?!

Ya me oíste, supongo que estas al tanto que no necesitaras ropa, para tener relaciones sexuales.

Al escuchar lo último, Orihime se puso roja como un tomate, de hecho su piel se veía mucho más oscura que su cabello.

Apresúrate mujer, no tengo todo el tiempo.

Es-esta bien—murmuro, por lo que comenzó a desprenderse de su vestimenta, primero se quito su chaqueta que caía por su espalda como si fuera una capa, sin embargo en cada segundo que pasaba, la chica se sentía cada vez mas aterrada; hasta que llego a la parte superior del vestido, parecido a un corsé.

¿Qué sucede? ¿porque te detienes?

Y- yo no puedo hacerlo—susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

No puedes abstenerte de esto, es una orden directa la que se te dio, sin mencionar que ya me involucraste en esto—dijo fríamente cansado de la indecisión de la humana.

L-lamento haberte arrastrado a esto, pero no simplemente no puedo…

Ulquiorra suspiró profundamente, su paciencia ya se había acabado. Era mucho para él prestarse para cometer semejante acto, tan desagradable con una humana para que además esta cambiara de opinión—no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, así que terminare rápido con esto.

¿Uh?—la pelinaranja vio con pánico como el espada se dirigía a ella, con una mirada tenebrosa y quitando su hakama lentamente. Ante esto Orihime se levanto del sofá para tratar de escapar; pero con sólo dar unos pasos se tropezó, impactándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

Que esfuerzos tan inútiles—dijo monótono, agachándose al lado de la joven, quien había caído boca abajo.

Ulquiorra la giro para encontrarse cara a cara con ella. Esta dio un grito al darse cuenta que el pelinegro se encontraba completamente desnudo, de la cintura para abajo- te lo suplico… por favor no…— imploro con su cara empapada en lagrimas.

Deberías estar agradecida—menciono calmado mientras destrozaba el vestido de la humana—puesto que no tengo interés en dañarte, a diferencia de muchos otros espadas, que se aprovecharían la situación—tras decir esto la humana solamente se encontraba en ropa interior y con sus botas de arrancar.

N-no no lo hagas detente…— pidió otra ves, temblando de miedo.

Ya te lo dije, es nuestro deber llevar a cabo esta misión con éxito- y con esto rompió la prenda inferior que la cubría dejando al descubierto toda su intimidad.

No… ¡NO!—grito cerrando las piernas, al ver como el hollow se acomodaba encima de ella—¡KUROSAKI-KUN SALVAME!

Por cierto debo informarte de algo—manifestó tranquilamente mientras ponía sus heladas manos en los muslos de Orihime abriéndole las piernas y dejando completamente expuesto su sexo ante el miembro del arrancar. Mientras la pelinaranja no dejaba de pedir ayuda al shinigami; más aun cuando sintió que el falo del espada tomo contacto con su vagina, sus gritos se hicieron aun más estruendosos.

Los machos humanos tienen sexo para reproducirse y terminan el coito cuando eyaculan—habló sin inmutarse por el escandalo de la pelinaranja—sin embargo ya que nosotros los arrancar no nacemos por esa acción tan salvaje…— hizo una pausa para admirar el terror que la humana emitía.

¡TE LO SUPLICO!¡KUROSAKI-KUN SALV ¡AHH!¡AHHHHH!—grito al sentir como Ulquiorra la penetro sin piedad, rompiendo al instante su himen; sintiendo un fuerte ardor en esa zona y como la sangre dejaba su cuerpo.

El espada vio con satisfacción la desesperación de la joven y se quedo quieto dentro de ella, viendo como un torrente de lagrimas caían por su rostro. Orihime solo podía llorar y rogar que todo esto fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría, cosa que sabía era imposible puesto que sentía como el dolor se apoderaba de ella, al sentir el genital del pelinegro abrirse paso por su intimidad.

Entonces Ulquiorra acercó sus labios al oído de la joven, para continuar con lo que decía—…nosotros no eyaculamos por lo que podemos continuar con el coito todo el tiempo que queramos—y tras decir esto la penetro aún más, entrando mucho más en su cavidad.

¡Ah!—trato de gritar pero no pudo, e inconscientemente arqueo la espalda al sentir al ojiverde tan dentro en ella.

Así que te espera una larga jornada—y al decir esto comenzó a mover frenéticamente las caderas contra la humana.

¡BASTA!¡BASTA POR FAVOOOR!—exclamó Orihime mientras trataba de alejar al _hombre_ sobre ella, empujándolo y tratando de golpearlo con sus pies que todavía estaban con el calzado. Pero todo eso fue inútil, el arrancar no se inmutaba por estos lastimosos intentos de escapar y entraba y salía de ella como si nada, con la misma expresión de vacío que tenía normalmente.

¡PARA… PARA NO QUIERO ESTO!—suplico cansada; ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que habían empezado a copular y su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella deseaba .Sus pezones estaban duros y rogaban por atención. Y con cada embestida su intimidad se lubricaba más y más, lo que facilitaba la entrada del falo, que se encontraba completamente mojado por sus líquidos, los que se habían mesclado con su sangre. Y eso no era todo, su labio estaba sangrando por la fuerte presión que hacia para mantener su boca cerrada e impedir que los gemidos se escaparan de ella.

No-no mas… ¡AHHH! ¡AHHHH!¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!...—los gemidos comenzaron a salir de sus labios, al sentir el orgasmo golpearla, haciendo que arqueara la espalda aun un más exagerada que antes. Pudo sentir como sus paredes se estrechaban en contra del miembro del espada y como estas liberaron una increíble cantidad de líquido al exterior de su cuerpo, podía percibir el suelo húmedo debido a sus jugos.

Después de esto la pelinaranja quedo como si fuera un trapo debajo del hollow, pero aun así, este no se detuvo y siguió con sus arremetidas en contra de la joven, que pronto volvió en si y siguió tratando de resistirse a los impulsos de su cuerpo.

Y de esta manera siguieron con esta demente misión; no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía que eran horas desde que comenzó su violación. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces llego a su clímax, pero eso ya no le importaba, estaba demasiado cansada para pensar y cada vez mas su mente se sumergía en las tinieblas, tanto así que no dio cuenta de que Ulquiorra había salido de ella.

El arrancar se levanto tranquilamente y fue a buscar su hakama, debía reportarle a Aizen que su misión fue cumplida, por lo que no debería volver a hacer esto. Entonces miro el cuerpo sudado de Orihime que se encontraba tirada en el piso con solo el sujetador y sus botas puestas; todavía tenía las piernas abiertas, por lo que lograba ver claramente su sexo, el cual se encontraba mojado por los líquidos de la mujer y también tenía manchas de sangre. Después vio su cara roja por el llanto y los gritos, la cual no tenía expresión alguna. Al ver esta imagen dio una pequeña _sonrisa_, la cual nadie en el mundo podría identificar, excepto Orihime que vio en la distancia como el cuarto espada al terminar de vestirse se fue de la habitación, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejándola nuevamente sola mientras se sumergía en la inconciencia.

Pero antes de marcharse formulo una pregunta, que ni fue escuchada—¿me tienes miedo mujer?—sin embargo su respuesta fue la lamentable expresión de la mujer y los temblores que sufría.

* * *

Creo que me pase un poco, mientras escribía deje volar mi imaginación y termino en esto, sin mencionar que no pretendia hacerlo tan largo, pero bueno… salio de esta manera.

Esto no es un one-shot asi que en cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente capitulo, asi que por favor dejen sus comentario ¿si? ^^.

El final del capitulo esta inspirado en la cancion que estaba escuchando mientras lo escribia: **Te vistes y te vas **de** Los Bunkers**


	2. Sólo el inicio

Hola! Estoy contenta de que a muchos lectores le haya gustado mi fic, se que el primer capitulo quedo violento, pero el tema que trato es así( sin mencionar lo delicado que es), por lo que me disculpo si a alguien le afecto como describi la situación, pero las cosas son así y por eso puse las advertencias de violación y lemon.

Así que les recuerdo que este fic es algo violento y creo que algo dark, asi que por favor no me culpen por lo que escribo, solo que dejo llevarme por mi imaginación como cualquier escritor (supongo), así que disfruten del segundo capitulo.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo de su manga-anime bleach.

* * *

NUESTRA MISIÓN

CAPITULO 2

**SÓLO EL INICIO**

* * *

Orihime se despertó después de su abuso, se encontraba muy desorientada, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado y no podía enfocar con claridad su entorno. Espero unos minutos en el frío suelo, mientras que su mente deambulaba entre la conciencia e inconciencia. De repente podía sentir que volaba a otro lugar completamente diferente y lejano al lugar en donde se encontraba ahora, sin embargo los dolores de su cuerpo la trían otra vez a la realidad.

Amigos…—usurro débilmente, mientras las imágenes de sus compañeros, venían a ella, mostrándole los momentos felices que había vivido con ellos, los cuales le parecían tan lejanos.

Lo hiciste por ellos Orihime, recuérdalo, no importa nada esto si ellos están a salvo, debo ser fuerte… vine aquí por ellos… para que estén bien—pensó tratando de darse ánimos a si misma.

Cuidadosamente empezó a moverse, tratando de ser lo menos brusca posible para evitar sentir más malestares. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba pegajoso debido al sudor que ya se estaba secando, de hecho su tenia muchos mechones de cabello pegados a su cara y también en su espalda; pero no eran comparados con lo pegajoso y húmedo que se encontraba su entrepierna. Podía sentir como el líquido que quedaba en ella, se escurría, cuando trataba de cerrar las piernas.

Se sentía tan enfadada consigo misma, había gemido como si fuera una prostituta cualquiera, por más que intento suprimirlo esto salió incontrolablemente cada vez que llegaba al clímax, o por lo menos a los primeros de ellos ya que de a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia.

Como pude…— dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, no entendía como podía estar tan dividida; cuando Ulquiorra la penetraba lo único que pedía su mente era que se detuviera, en cambio su cuerpo pedía la atención del pelinegro, lubricando y haciendo más fácil su paso dentro de ella.

Ya estando en una mejor posición, se sentó y trato de calmarse. Se encontraba sólo con su sujetador y su calzado; debía buscar algo para cubrirse, pero su vestido quedo echo trapos y su ropa interior estaba destrozada.

Maldición—se sentía tan expuesta en ese estado, aun trataba de no llorar, tratando de ser fuerte por sus amigos, pero era tan difícil. Entonces trato de levantare pero sus piernas no le respondieron, aun así trato de pararse, intentando varías veces hasta que lo logro, sin embargo en cuanto se vio de pie sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó directamente al suelo; en cuanto sintió el frío piso de su habitación comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente- no puedo- murmuraba entre sollozos—no puedo más…—repetía mientras los recuerdos de su violación volvían a su mente, como una película que nunca acababa.

* * *

Ulquiorra estaba deambulando por los pasillos de Las Noches, se encontraba bastante cansado mentalmente con todo esto, primero la prisionera discutía por no querer comer, luego lo involucra en esta odiosa misión, además parecía que su señor Aizen disfrutaba de la situación, cuando le encomendó este trabajo sonreía más de lo normal y cuando le reporto que la misión ya había sido completada, río a carcajadas y lo felicito, sin mencionar que Gin, (que se encontraba con Aizen cuando fue a reportarle sobre el termino de su misión) no perdía la oportunidad de molestarlo, seguramente todos en Las Noches ya sabían lo que había hecho con la mujer.

Se detuvo frente a la habitación de la pelinaranja, quedándose unos segundos viendo la puerta hasta que se dispuso entrar. En la habitación se encontraba la mujer llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo; todavía estaba desnuda por lo que seguramente había despertado hace poco.

Mujer—al decir esto Orihime se volvió a verlo, no se dio cuenta en que momento entro el espada, pero en cuanto lo vio, un terror inmenso la hundió y comenzó a temblar incontrolable. Ulquiorra al observarla suspiro, al parecer los problemas continuarían—no te preocupes, no tengo ordenes de abusar de ti, no en este momento, así que levántate.

Orihime lo miraba fijamente sin dejar de temblar ¿A que se refería con eso? ¿Acaso volvería no término de abusar de ella?

Apresúrate.

No, no puedo—dijo algo ruborizada—mis piernas no responden.

El espada volvió a suspirar y camino hacia la pelinaranja, la cual entro en pánico al ver al hollow acercarse a ella. De pronto sintió como era levantada y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de Ulquiorra.

¿Qué vas hacer?

Te llevare a la tina, tu cuerpo esta muy sucio—dijo refiriéndose sobretodo a los muslos de la humana, mientras caminaba a una puerta apenas visible en la oscura habitación que llevaba al baño.

Orihime se sonrojo aun más con las palabras del pelinegro, hasta que sintió algo muy helado tocar su cuerpo. Era la tina, en donde Ulquiorra la había dejado.

Supongo que podrás asearte sola.

S-si.

Ordenare que te traigan ropa nueva, para que te puedas vestir, volveré en una hora—y tras decir esto se marcho.

Orihime se tranquilizo cuando se vio sola nuevamente, quedándose unos momentos completamente quieta, escuchando como su respiración agitada se desaceleraba. Luego se movió un poco para abrir el grifo, el tapón ya estaba por lo que la enorme tina comenzó a llenarse. La sensación del agua cubriendo su figura le sentaba muy bien, la manera en que el líquido se llevaba la suciedad y la relajaba. Apoyo la cabeza en el borde de la tina, observando como el agua subía, hasta que se vio casi completamente sumergida y cerró el grifo.

Quedo un rato disfrutando del pequeño momento de paz, pero recordó que debía limpiarse; por lo que empezó a frotar su cuerpo, pero cuando llego a sus muslos se quedo quieta, observando lo sucio que estaban y de repente comenzó a frotar violentamente su entrepierna y muslos para sacar los restos de sus líquidos y la sangre que poco a poco tiño el agua de rojo. No se detuvo incluso cuando ya estaba limpia, sentía que al restregar esa zona la suciedad que estaba en su interior se iría, pero esto no le sirvió ya que aun se sentía sucia y al final solo consiguió tener la piel irritada y estallar en un mar de lagrimas.

Estuvo llorando varios minutos, hasta que una idea cruzo su mente ¿Qué tal si se ahogaba? Esta era una buena oportunidad, así no causaría mas problemas… así no sufriría más. Se sentía horrible, tan sucia, tan sola… tan vacía.

¡Ya estaba decidido! ¡Lo haría! Era mejor para todos, y lentamente se sumergió y se quedo bajo el agua lo más que pudo, sin embargo involuntariamente salió del agua jadeando, tratando de respirar ¡maldita sea! Ni siquiera servía para suicidarse, esto era para reírse, no servía para nada ¡pero no se rendiría! Por lo que volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez, pero siempre con el mismo resultado, hasta que no pudo más y puso sus brazos afuera de la tina y apoyando su cabeza en ellos, estaba harta de todo esto necesitaba descansar, así que cerro los ojos.

Mujer

¿Uh? ¿ahhhh?—la pelinaranja al escuchar la voz se asusto y cayó de espalda al agua, sumergiéndose por completo pero apareció al instante, tosiendo fuertemente.

Parece que ya estas limpia ¿puedes levantarte?

Si creo que si—y Orihime logro pararse –-¡AHHHHH!

¿Por qué gritas mujer?—pregunto mientras veía a la mujer cerrando las piernas y tratado de ocultar sus enormes senos con sus brazos.

E- es que estoy desnuda.

Esto es bastante ridículo después de todo lo que hicimos hace unas horas no te parece—dijo tranquilamente.

Bu-bueno tienes razón- dijo amargamente. Con esto salió de la tina, estando completamente desnuda ante el espada, sintiéndose muy incomoda.

Toma—le dijo mientras le extendía una toalla blanca.

Gra-gracias—susurro en tanto tomaba la toalla y dándose cuenta que el arrancar no presto atención a su figura expuesta, lo que le dio una pequeña sensación de alivio y malestar.

Orihime se seco y se puso el nuevo vestido que le habían traído, todo esto en presencia del hollow, quien apenas la miraba. Al terminar ambos volvieron al cuarto con el sofá, y Orihime se sentó él, esperando que es lo que haría Ulquiorra. Este se quedo parado en frente de ella, mirándola sin emoción alguna.

La misión aun no ha acabado.

¿Qué?—pregunto consternada.

Aizen-sama quiere más material para mostrarle a tus amigos.

¡No! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¿Cómo podría existir una mente tan perversa y enferma?

Por lo que deberemos seguir haciendo esto y espero más colaboración de tu parte en esto.

¡¿Colaboración?!¡¿Para abusar de ella?!¡Como podía si quiera decir tales palabras! Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al ver al pálido arrancar dirigirse a ella.

Qu-que sucede—tartamudeo, imaginándose que el pelinegro, la obligaría como hace unas horas.

No te inquietes no voy a violarte, debes recuperarte o seguramente tu cuerpo no resistirá y no puedo permitirme eso.

E-entonces.

Mañana realizaremos la misión otra vez, por lo que debes estar preparada- dijo duramente y luego se marcho.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, dejando abandonada a la pelinaranja, esta entro en un llanto incontenible, ya que al parecer su pesadilla no terminaría y siguió llorando, mientras sentía que con cada momento que pasaba era devorada por la oscuridad.

Estaba mirando hacia la pequeña y alta ventana otra vez, ya había terminado de almorzar hace un par de horas, pero Ulquiorra no pareció querer hacerle nada, de hecho no le presto atención alguna mientras estaba con ella; lo que la hacía sentir más inquieta de lo que ya se encontraba. En estos momentos estaba sola, pero en cualquier momento el arrancar entraría a su cuarto a tomarla igual que antes.

Amigos, denme su fuerza por favor…— rogo con las manos entrelazadas, pensando en todos sus compañeros sobretodo en su querida amiga Tatsuki e Ichigo…—kurosaki-kun—susurro ¿Qué pensaría de ella, por estar con el enemigo? ¿Pensaría que es asquerosa? Si ella pensaba eso de si misma seguramente todos lo creerían lo mismo. Ahora no tenía nada que ofrecer al hombre que amaba, su inocencia le había sido arrebatada tan violentamente por aquel monstruo horrible, que podía hacer cualquier cosa que el otro monstruo de Aizen le pidiera.

Mujer.

Orihime se volteo y vio al cuarto espada caminando silenciosamente hacia ella, hasta que paro a sólo unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba.

Ya es hora, prepárate.

La pelinaranja sintió una oleada de emociones invadirla, lo que le impidió que se moviera.

Quítate el vestido, quiero evitar romperlo.

Orihime lo miro con ojos suplicantes, pero sabía que nada evitaría que el arrancar cumpliera con su cometido y poco a poco comenzó a sacarse la ropa, después de todo no quería pasar lo mismo de ayer.

Ulquiorra al ver que la mujer estaba cumpliendo sin reprochar, decidió quitarse su hakama el cual callo al suelo dejando la mitad del hollow desnudo.

Al darse cuenta de esto la pelinaranja se sonrojo y trato de no mirar al hollow. Todavía se encontraba tratando de quitarse su ropa, lo cual era un poco difícil, debido a la capa y lo ajustado que era el vestido era en la parte superior, hasta que al fin lo logro y vio como el blanco vestido caía lentamente de su cuerpo, abrazando y deteniéndose en las curvas de su cuerpo, hasta que por fin cayo al suelo, quedándose nuevamente son su sujetador y las botas.

El pelinegro al verla desprovista de su vestuario y con la zona que necesitaba expuesta ante él comenzó a acercarse a ella. Esta al verlo empezó a caminar hacia atrás, percatándose de una molesta sensación en su entrepierna, la cual se sentía algo húmeda. Siguieron de esta manera hasta que la espalda de Orihime toco la congelada pared, quedando acorralada por el espada.

Ulquiorra se cerco a ella hasta que quedaron prácticamente pegados el uno al otro, la mujer temblaba demasiado, más aun, cuando comenzó a abrirle las piernas para poder penetrarla. Luego la tomo por los muslos, por lo que Orihime sólo era sostenida por el pelinegro y la pared contra ella, a la que tanto se apegaba, para tratar de alejarse del hollow, aunque lamentablemente no funciono. Sintiendo como el miembro del arrancar tocaba su entrada.

Sin previo aviso Ulquiorra se introdujo en ella, sacándole un grito.

Veo que estabas preparada, el que estés tan húmeda hace mas fácil el penetrarte- dijo sin emoción alguna.

Al escuchar esas palabras Orihime se puso roja por la vergüenza y la rabia por no poder controlar su cuerpo, el cual parecía ser completamente indiferente a sus sentimientos y cedía ante la cercanía del ojiverde.

Ulquiorra no espero y comenzó sus embestidas de inmediato, pero debido a que la mujer era demasiado estrecha no podía meter su miembro totalmente en ella, al igual que la vez anterior, en que apenas si pudo meterlo la mitad.

Pero aun así Orihime sentía que era abierta, con cada embestida, parecía que el hollow quería llegar a lo mas profundo de ella—po-por favor ten piedad—intento decir, pero fue ignorada por el espada, el cual parecía concentrado en lo hacía.

La pelinaranja que hasta el momento tenía los puños cerrados comenzó a tratar de golpearlo y rasguñarlo, sin embargo no tuvo éxito, y de repente sus quejidos de dolor cambiaron a gemidos de placer al sentir su orgasmo cerca.

¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡BASTA! – trato de decir ocultando sus gemidos. Pero estos se hacían cada vez menos incontenibles a pesar del dolor. Fue entonces que para intentar silenciarlos mordió el cuello del pelinegro, el cual no sufrió daño debido a su hierro, sin embargo, al hacer esto Orihime aplasto sus pechos al torso de Ulquiorra, lo que la hizo estar más excitada llevándola a su clímax.

¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!—gimió pegando a un más sus senos al arrancar.

Era una imagen digna de ver, como una humana a pesar de su sufrimiento, se dejaba controlar por sus instintos animales y a pesar de que esto era una violación se daba el lujo de excitarse y tener orgasmos ¿que pensarían los amigos de la mujer, cuando vean estas imágenes de ella copulando con el? Pensó Ulquiorra.

La pelinaranja al sentir el relajo al que la llevo su clímax, dejo de morder la piel del ojiverde y apoyó la cabeza en el muro, sintiendo como el miembro entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo constante, mientras que su dueño no cambiaba de expresión.

Después de unos minutos Orihime percibió que otra oleada de placer venía, pero esta vez no se dejaría vencer y comenzó a golpear fuertemente su cabeza contra la pared, sorprendiendo al pelinegro. Él no iba a volver a escuchar sus gemidos prefería gritar de dolor o caer inconsciente a gemir por él.

Ulquiorra para evitar que la mujer siguiera con esto, se tiro al suelo con ella, quedando encima de esta, pero no iba hacer como la vez anterior, ahora Ulquiorra se arrodillo y levanto las caderas de Orihime que yacía en el suelo, para poder continuar penetrándola. Esta posición le dificulto a la pelinaranja seguir autoinfringirce dolor y haciendo que se sintiera expuesta a más atrocidades; pero debido a los golpes que logro darse en cabeza, la inconciencia comenzó a apoderarse de ella, pero no lo suficiente. Quedando semiconsciente de lo que sucedía, por lo que no pudo controlar lamerse los labios lívidamente al ver tan claramente como el pelinegro metía y sacaba su pene dentro de ella, y tampoco cuando su segundo orgasmo la invadió, haciendo que arqueara la espalda dejando salir un gutural sonido y dejando salir sus líquidos por su sexo, los cuales mojaron los muslos del arrancar, y tras ver esto y sentir el relajo de su clímax, cayo en la inconciencia total.

* * *

¿Qué tal les parecio? La situación cambiara drásticamente en el próximo capitulo y después la trama se volverá un poco mas complicada, ademas esto es una violación los próximos capítulos sólo serán lemon… mi mente ya tiene visualizado el final y como llegar a el ^^ asi que por favor comenten, asi podre subir los capítulos mas rapidos, ya que los comentarios me motivan a hacerlo, por eso subi tan rapido el segundo a pesar de que tenia otras cosas que hacer ^^ ¡ dejen review por fis!


	3. Algo nuevo

Holaaaaaa! Como estan? Estoy feliz porque cada vez mas persona leen el fic ^^ les agradesco a todos por dejar sus comentarios, desde a los que me jejan largos comentarios, que me encanta leerlos hasta los que ponen "continua" y me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Y sin mas que hablar les dejo el tercer capitulo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a tite kubo en su manga/anime bleach

* * *

NUESTRA MISIÓN

CAPITULO 3

**ALGO NUEVO**

* * *

Ulquiorra caminaba por los pasillos de las noches, hacia sus aposentos, ya había terminado una de las sesiones con la humana y ciertamente se sentía muy frustrado. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que comenzó a realizar esta descabellada misión y la mujer estaba cada vez peor con cada día que pasaba, su estado de salud se deterioraba a cada segundo; sobre todo desde su segundo _día de jornada_, en la que cayo inconsciente por golpearse la cabeza, desde ese día, ha parecido estar más muerta que viva; ya no gemía como las primeras veces que la tomo; de hecho casi no reaccionaba, solamente se quedaba quieta, dejando escapar un quejido de vez en cuando y llorando silenciosamente, mientras él hacía lo que quisiera con su insignificante cuerpo humano. La situación se volvió tan grave que incluso la llevo con Szayel para que la revisara, pero este le dijo que físicamente estaba bien.

_Debe ser algo psicológico— dijo el espada de cabello rosa con una sonrisa maléfica— si quieres que se recupere te recomiendo que seas mas amable con ella, haz el amor con ella por lo menos una vez y si ves que ella mejora ¡asunto arreglado!- exclamó sonriente._

Esa conversación lo había hecho enojar de sobremanera ¿hacer el amor? Eso era un sentimiento inútil que los humanos habían inventado. Lo nombraron "hacer el amor" para dejarse llevar libremente por sus instintos y para no quedar mal ante los demás, ya que estarían realizando un acto de _amor_ y no solo sexo, que era lo único que realmente quieren, ciertamente los humanos son desagradables.

No comprendía como octava espada pudo sugerirle algo tan despreciable; además el no abusaba de su fuerza con ella, salvo tal vez, el primer día en el que la poseyó, y le quito la virginidad, se encontraba tan molesto, por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, que se dejo llevar por sus instintos, los que lo obligaron a penetrar violentamente a la humana, hasta que esta cayo en la inconciencia. No era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso por eso en las siguientes sesiones que tuvieron, él se controló y fue un poco más suave con ella, pero aun así la mujer moría sin que él pudiese hacer algo al respecto, sin mencionar que recientemente su cuerpo se sentía extraño cuando estaba con la pelinaranja.

Orihime se encontraba acostada en el sofá, ya que últimamente Ulquiorra la violaba ahí, no sabía el por que, pero de cierta manera estaba agradecida, era mucho mejor estar en el suave sofá que en el duro y frío piso, podía descansar cómodamente después de su abuso y no tener dolor de espalda en los minutos siguientes.

¿A caso estaba loca? Como podía estar pensando que era mejor ser violada en un sillón que en el suelo ¡es horrible en cualquiera de las situaciones! O lo sería para la gente con sentido común, pero ciertamente su cordura se iba a cada momento junto con sus ganas de vivir. Aunque de las dos opciones prefería la muerte no quería que sus amigos al encontrarla vieran a una lamentable mujer demente en vez de la típica pelinaranja sonriente… ¿sonriente? Ya hace mucho que no sonreía, incluso pensó que ya no podía hacerlo, ya no sentía felicidad ni siquiera por el recuerdo de sus amigos; sólo sentía dolor, tristeza y desesperación. Lo único que tenia eran sentimientos oscuros que se llevaban su vitalidad y sus expresiones, ahora solo lloraba y se quejaba de vez de repente cuando el pelinegro abusaba de ella, esas eran las únicas expresiones que podía dar. Al parecer su cuerpo ya no pudo más y se dejo vencer por los sentimientos y la mente de la pelinaranja, aunque comía estaba delgada, aunque dormía más de lo normal seguía con sueño. Al parecer su cuerpo se desgastaba con cada segundo que pasaba y así lo deseaba.

Creo que este es mi fin—susurro con lágrimas en los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

_Orihime—dijo un joven._

_¡Hermano!- grito la pelinaranja, corriendo hacia su hermano y abrazándolo fuertemente— ¡estas aquí!_

_Orihime… lo que pasó…-dijo suavemente._

_¡FU-FUE HORRIBLE!__¡NO-NO PODÍA MAS!__¡LO ÚNICO QUE __QUERÍA ERA MORIR!- exclamó entre lagrimas, enterrando su cara en el pecho de el__—p-pero ya todo termino—murmuro sonriendo— ¡ahora estamos juntos de nuevo!_

_Lo lamento__—se entristeció abrazando el delgado cuerpo de su hermana._

_¿Qu-que sucede Sora?_

_Lo siento mucho Orihime… pero no es el momento de reunirnos—hablo solemnemente mirándola directamente a los ojos__—tu debes seguir viviendo._

_¿Cómo? Yo no puedo…_

_Claro que si, eres fuerte, a pesar de mi muerte seguiste tu camino y te convertiste en una joven fuerte y feliz, y por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti, por eso sé que vencerás cualquier adversidad—su voz se hacia menos audible y poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer._

_¡NO SORA!_

La joven de repente se vio acostada en el sofá con la mano extendida hacia al techo.

Al fin despertaste—dijo una voz grave.

Ulquiorra- murmuro sin emoción alguna, ya se estaba pareciendo a su carcelero.

Tú comida esta aquí.

G-gracias—respondió, acomodándose para poder comer si importarle que estuviese desnuda, después de todo ¿que le podría al ocultar pelinegro? si ha visto prácticamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

No vomites esta vez.

¿Qué, como supiste?—pregunto sorprendida.

Es difícil de ignorarlo siendo tan evidente.

Ya veo y con esto agarro el plato con "su alimento" y comenzó a comer, a la vista del ojiverde; pero en unos cuantos bocados que dio sintió una desagradable sensación en si garganta y fue corriendo hacía el baño, para expulsar lo poco que había ingerido.

Esto se esta haciendo demasiado habitual mujer— dijo monótono mientras veía a la humana vomitar lo poco que había comido— si sigues de esta manera morirás y no puedo permitirlo, no ahora.

Esta-esta bien, me recuperare pronto- murmuro recordando el sueño de su hermano mientras se recuperaba de la desagradable sensación.

El arrancar suspiro, no podía dejar que esto siguiera sucediendo, debía de encontrar una forma para mantenerla viva y sana; y en contra de sus principios dijo—si necesitas algo para que te alivies o te haga sentir mejor, házmelo saber.

¿Uh?—Inoue quedo sorprendida ante la declaración del hollow, el cual se había marchado tras decir las últimas palabras. Orihime se quedo unos segundos viendo el lugar donde estuvo el pelinegro pensando en lo que había dicho—mejor lo pienso en la ducha.

Y tras esto la muchacha fue a la tina abriendo el grifo del agua y viendo como esta aumento lo suficiente para poder sumergir su cuerpo. Luego se introdujo en las tibias aguas acumuladas, dándole un breve relajo de su estresante situación— que podría pedir… dudo que algo me sienta hacer sentir mejor— fue entonces que recordó su sueño y las palabras de su hermano; tenía que sobrevivir sea como sea, por su hermano, por sus amigos, por ella misma. Si pudo salir delante después de la muerte de su hermano, que fue el peor dolor que ha sentido, podía sobrevivir a esto; aunque claro esta tuvo el apoyo de Tatsuki la cual la impulso a seguir viviendo— tal vez deba aceptar la ayuda de Ulquiorra—susurro con una pequeña sonrisa y con esto cerro los ojos y disfruto del momento.

Estuvo varios minutos en ese estado, olvidándose por completo de su alrededor hasta que un ruido la distrajo— ¿Ulquiorra?

Vaya…vaya parece que nuestra invitada esta disfrutando de su estancia aquí pero— una figura se asomo por la puerta— pero yo puedo hacértelo disfrutar mucho mas pet-sama.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron al instante al identificar a la quinta espada acercarse a ella con una enorme y diabólica sonrisa— ¿Nnoitra?

Así que recuerdas mi nombre, que bueno, entonces ya sabes que nombre gemir.

Al escuchar esto la pelinaranja salió del agua y trato de alejarse del arrancar lo más que pudo, pero este utilizo sonido y se puso detrás de ella.

Bueno si quieres jugar a la presa y al cazador no tengo objeción—dijo burlonamente—eso lo hará aún más excitante. Y tras dicho esto empujo a la pelinaranja la cual callo cerca del borde de la tina. Trato de levantarse pero el espada la sujeto de tal manera que dejo a Inoue en cuatro patas—siempre te imagine en esta posición, como la perra que eres, aunque debo admitir que es mucho mejor verlo en directo—dijo lamiéndose los labios al ver la cavidad de la humana frente a él dándole grandes lamidas mientras se bajaba un poco el pantalón para dejar libre a su miembro.

Al sentir la lengua en su entrada Orihime grito, temblaba como una hoja en el otoño, sería violada de nuevo y por ese terrible espada, pero que más daba… Ulquiorra lo había hecho tantas veces que se había acostumbrado, la única diferencia que ahora su abusador se burlaría de ella.

Que desagradecida eres, aquí estoy estimulándote y tu estas tan seca como este desierto.

¿Uh?- Inoue se sorprendió con esto, ya que en cuanto Ulquiorra le abría las piernas, su sexo ya se encontraba húmedo, mojando lo que estuviera de bajo de el. Pero entre estas divagaciones el espada tras de ella, la penetro sin consideración alguna. Ah—trato de gritar, pero no pudo, un insoportable dolor la invadió, al sentir el miembro entrar en ella, era extraño, por alguna razón le recordaba a una serpiente, esta idea la hizo sentir nauseabunda y volvió a vomitar.

Por favor pet-sama, estoy seguro que soy mucho mejor que ese idiota de Cifer— dijo burlonamente y de inmediato comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente.

¡AHHHHHHH!— grito de dolor llorando desconsolada, le era tan asqueroso tener a ese ser dentro de ella, que nuevamente sintió la bilis subir por su garganta.

¡SI HUBIERAS ESTADO MOJADO ESTARIAS GRITANDO DE PLACER PET-SAMA!—exclamó frenético la quinta— ¡AHHHHH ESTAS INCRIBLEMENTE BUENA!

Orihime no lo soportaba mas, esto era tan diferente a lo que Ulquiorra le hacía ¡Dios! Como deseaba que el que estuviese tras ella fuera Ulquiorra. Piensa en Ulquiorra piensa Ulquiorra.

¡YA TE ESTAS EXCITANDO!— vocifero el hollow, al darse cuenta que la humana empezaba a lubricarse— ¡DEJAME ESCUCHAR TUS GEMIDOS!—y con esto tiro de el cabello de la pelinaranja.

¡ULQUIORRAAAAAAAAAAAA!—la mezcla de un grito y gemido salió de la chica.

¡QUE HAS DICHO PUTA!—grito furioso, tirando aún mas la cabellera naranja— ¡DI MI NOMBRE MALDITA PERRA!

¡ULQUIORRA! ¡ULQUIORRA!— continuó repitiendo Orihime, sin importarle la furia del espíritu.

TE DARE UNA BUENA LECCIÓN PUTA— hablo mientras seguía embistiendo a Inoue, quien no paraba decir al nombre de la cuarta espada— TE DARE UN BUEN CASTIGO— y sigilosamente agarro su zanpakuto— GRITA NNOITRA.

Orihime había escuchado a Nnoitra, pero aún repetía el nombre del ojiverde.

¡YA ESTAAAA DATE POR MUERTA!

¡ULQUIORRA AYUDAAA!

Entonces la quinta levanto su arma en contra de la joven, pero justo a unos centímetros de la piel de la chica, fue detenido por una blanca y delgada mano.

Basta Nnoitra—dijo firmemente el intruso.

No me quites la diversión, cuarta.

No debes estar aquí—habló con algo de enfado en su voz.

Si yo estoy aquí significa que tu no haces bien tu trabajo—dijo mofándose del pálido espada y saliendo de la humana para subirse su pantalón.

¿Quieres pelear?

Normalmente si, pero estoy con muy buen humor gracias a tu puta, además si sigue así morirá pronto y no puedo perderme el castigo que te dará Aizen por no poder cuidar a esta insignificante humana ¡jajaja!—y con esto desapareció de la habitación.

Esto si que lo había molestado, él era muy consiente de lo que sucedería si la humana fallecía a su cargo y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

Ulquiorra.

¿Qué pasa mujer?- la voz de la pelinaranja lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Creo… que ya se lo que me puede mejorar.

¿Qué es?

Bueno…

Habla ya.

Hazme el amor.

Al escuchar esto Ulquiorra se quedo como estatua y abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal ¿A caso había oído bien? Ella le había pedido que hicieran el amor.

No le encuentro lógica a tu petición.

Bueno la violación es un acto muy violento y eso es lo que me ha enfermado, creo que el amor podría contrarrestarlo y hacerme sentir mejor— dijo insegura, ya que en realidad quería saber si abría una diferencia en su relación con el cuarto espada, si este fuese más amable en la intimidad, por lo menos esa duda surgió al estar con la quinta.

Debo negarte esa petición, sabes muy bien que yo no creo en el concepto de amor y todo lo que lo involucra.

Pero en mi mundo hacer el amor es…

Solo es un acto en que los humanos se dejan llevar por la lujuria para poder encontrar placer, lo llaman hacer el amor, pero en realidad es sólo sexo.

Entonces tengamos solamente sexo—dijo ruborizada- tal vez un poco de placer me haga sentir bien—termino aún más roja.

Nuevamente la mujer lo tomo por sorpresa, haciéndolo reflexionar sobre el tema.

Esta bien, mujer- se rindió ante el deseo de la chica, después de todo no tenía nada que perder y si esto no funcionaba, solo lo haría una vez con ella— pero yo soy completamente ajeno a la sexualidad humana, sobre todo en eso del placer, así que me deberás instruir en esto.

¿Y-yo? Pero.

Tú quisiste esto y tu te harás responsable ¿Qué quieres que haga?

b-bueno… ehhh—dijo nerviosa—podrías ir un momento a mi cuarto, para ordenar mis ideas, estaré contigo en un momento.

Bien— respondió y salió del baño.

Muy bien Orihime piensa… piensa ¿Cómo lo hacen normalmente las parejas?— pero debido a su inexperiencia no podía responder a esa pregunta—aahhhhhh que are—pensó mientras se revolvía el cabello—un momento— entones comenzó a recordar algunas escenas de las telenovelas que había visto—muy bien aparte de hacerlo ellos se acarician se besan… ¡se besan!— entonces recordó que había vomitado, seguramente su boca no debería tener buen sabor, entonces fue directo a abrir el grifo y empezó a enjuagarse la boca varías veces hasta que el molesto sabor de la bilis se fue— muy bien ya estoy lista.

La pelinaranja camino lentamente a su habitación, en donde la esperaba Ulquiorra sentado en el sofá.

Ya estas lista.

S-si

¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

B-bueno p-primero debemos besarnos.

¿Besarnos?—cuestiono el pelinegro.

S-si—respondió algo insegura.

Hazlo.

B-bueno—asintió la pelinaranja, que lentamente acerco sus labios a los del ojiverde hasta que estos se juntaron, fue algo bastante incomodo, ambos tenían los ojos abiertos viendo la reacción del otro, y el contacto no tenía nada de especial, por lo que la pelinaranja se separo del arrancar, era algo triste, su primer beso y no sintió nada.

Eso es todo—pregunto Ulquiorra—no tiene nada de especial.

N-no— trato de decir— creo que lo hicimos mal.

Entonces hazlo bien mujer—dijo un tanto molesto por la situación.

Esta bien, p-puedes abrir la boca.

¿Por qué?

B-bueno normalmente en momentos como este las personas se besan jugando con sus lenguas.

¿Cómo?

U-una persona mete la lengua en la boca de la otra y juegan con sus lenguas.

Y por que no abres tu la boca—cuestiono mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

S-si tu quieres—nuevamente Orihime se acercó al arrancar abriendo su boca un poco y cuando ya estaba rosando los labios del espada, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la mujer. Esta vez una pequeña descarga los impacto, la cual crecía mientras la cuarta exploraba toda la boca de la humana, la cual disfrutaba de la pequeña sensación que le causaba la lengua de ese ser.

Ambos disfrutaron de la pequeña descarga que inundaba sus cuerpos, sin embargo se tuvieron que separar por falta de respiración de la pelinaranja.

¿Qué sigue?

Mmmm c-creo que debemos desnudarnos para acariciarnos y luego hacerlo.

De acuerdo.

Y después de esto el arrancar se levanto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedando desnudo de pie ante la humana, la cual ya se encontraba desnuda. Se encontraba bastante nerviosa, pero ya no tenía tiempo para dudar.

Repentinamente la mano derecha de inoue toco el pectoral izquierdo del espíritu, acariciándolo tiernamente, para luego ir hacia el agujero en su cuello; luego su otra mano fue al rostro de él, siguiendo las marcas de lágrimas con sus dedos. Ulquiorra tenia una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, la cual se incrementaba ante el toque de su prisionera. La sensación incrementaba tanto que lo obligo a llevar sus manos a los pechos de ella. A simple vista se notaba que eran enormes, pero no era nada comparado al verlos descubiertos, se veían tan enormes sobretodo por lo delgada que estaba la mujer. Sus instintos lo mandaron a jugar con lo pezones de la joven.

Ahhhh— gimió levemente por el toque en sus pechos.

Esto pequeño sonido removió algo en lo mas profundo del espada, el cual con un rápido movimiento dejo a la pelinaranja recostada en el sofá con él sobre ella. Orihime sintió que su cuerpo hervía hasta que no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzo directamente a los labios del hollow, acariciando su pecho y su espalda. El hollow se sorprendió y observo a la mujer, disfrutar del contacto que tenían, la cual mantenía los ojos cerrados para un mayor gozo.

Ante esto Ulquiorra solo pudo dejare llevar y empezó a recorrer cada curva de la hembra de bajo de él, sacándole varios suspiros, hasta que llego a sus nalgas, a las que apretaba fuertemente.

Ahhhhhhhh—gimió al sentir la negra uñas perforar su carne.

Supongo que ya estamos en el cuarto paso.

Si- susurro Orihime, que por primera vez abrió las piernas para que el arrancar copulara con ella.

Ulquiorra se acomodó entre las piernas de la mujer, la cual enrollo sus piernas en torno a la cintura de este. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, hasta que el espada puso su falo en la entrada de Inoue, la cual ya estaba bastante mojada.

Mmmmm- hizo la pelinaranja

A lo que el pelinegro respondió entrando en ella, haciendo que esta torciera su espalda y dando un pequeño gemido. Al ver la boca de la mujer nuevamente abierta, introdujo nuevamente su lengua en ella e inicio las embestidas.

Ambos podían sentir lo diferente que era esto a sus anteriores encuentros, antes el hollow solo la penetraba y listo, pero ahora además se besaban y se acariciaban, sin mencionar que el ligero movimiento de caderas de orihime era voluntario.

Ahhhhh…U-ulquiorra…—trato de decir, mientras disfrutaba el tener a su carcelero dentro de ella.

¿Qué sucede?—pregunto sin detener sus arremetidas, que cada vez eran mas rápidas.

No-no puedo más…

¿A que te refieres?—pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, por la gran presión que sufría su miembro por la paredes de la humana.

Yo… ahhhh…yooo….¡AHHHHHHH!¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—gimió fuertemente al sentir el orgasmo invadir cada fibra de su cuerpo, llenándola de un placer que nunca hubiese imaginado, completándola como mujer.

Ulquiorra pudo ver lagrimas asomarse por los ojos de su compañera, algo pensó que no debía ocurrir, ya que el orgasmo debía de hacerla feliz no llorar.

¿Cometí algún error?

Noooo- respondió entre suspiros— fue maravilloso— y sin previo aviso abrazo al espíritu que continuaba dentro de ella y lo volvió a besarlo, luego al separarse le dio una brillante sonrisa— ¿continuamos?

Y tras esa pregunta Ulquiorra siguió con sus embestidas a la dichosa Orihime, ambos continuando con este acto durante un buen tiempo, sin tomar conciencia del gran pecado que cometían y por el que seguramente serían castigados, al ir en contra de la naturaleza, la cual separaba a estas almas tan distintas y les prohibía tal unión y entrega.

* * *

Al fiinnnnnn crei que nunca terminaría este episodio, de hecho iba a terminarlo cuando orihime le propone hacer el amor a ulquiorra, pero prometi que habria Ulquihime y eso hubo XD

Espero que les haya gustado y si no, esta bien tambien, asi que por favor dejen sus cometarios y criticas(construcrivas) para poder continuar escribiendo.


	4. Cambio

HOLA A TODOS! Me disculpo por la demora, mi idea era subir por semana cada capitulo, pero justo me pillaron las pruebas de la universidad y luego los examenes u.u (para que sepan estoy estudiando enfermeria), pero ahora estoy libre! Me fue bien en los exámenes, asi que no me atrasare en ninguna asignatura así que estoy happy y con energía para seguir escribiendo ahora que estoy de vacaciones!

Dato: creo que este capitulo es algo corto comparado con los anteriores y creo que los siguientes tambien seran cortos.

Un agradecimiento a Moon knaz, mamori anazaki(gracias por apoyarme tanto),rebeca 18, kuchiki kibe, moonlight kristallblaue, luciferdemonios y a guest XD por sus comentarios.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Bleach de tite kubo.

* * *

NUESTRA MISION

CAPITULO 4

**CAMBIO**

* * *

Todo se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad, la noche tenía un extraño espectro tenebroso, acentuado por la inerte luna que alumbraba el lugar, miro a todas partes para encontrarla, algo le decía que estaba en este horrible lugar, podía sentirla ¡estaba aquí! Comenzó a buscarla, a pesar de no poder ver mucho, no se daría por vencida, la encontraría y la traería de vuelta.

De repente sintió un pequeño murmullo y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía, lo más rápido que pudo. Al acercarse al ruido pudo ver una melena naranja, que ocultaba el rostro de una adolescente apoyada en uno frio muro.

¡ORIHIME!—grito mientras corría hacia ella.

¿Eh?—la muchacha levanto la cabeza, para ver quien la llamaba— ¿Tatsuki?—pregunto en un susurro.

¡ORIHIME!—volvió a gritar al ver en el estado en que se encontraba su amiga, estaba desnuda, delgada y pálida, tanto que parecía un cadáver.

Que alegría me da verte Tatsuki— murmuro la pelinaranja.

¡No hables!¡emporara tu estado!¡ven te sacare de aquí!¡te salvare te llevare a casa!—dijo exasperada, tratando de levantar a su amiga del congelado suelo—¡¿Qué pasa?—se pregunto al no poder levantar a su amiga—¡¿Qué es eso?—exclamó al ver como unas delgadas y negras manos que salían de la pared en la que estaba apoyada Orihime, la agarraban de los hombros.

Lo siento Tatsuki…— dijo tranquilamente, mientras las tenebrosas manos recorrían su cuerpo y la atraían a la oscura pared que comenzaba a tragársela.

¡BASTA!¡TIENES QUE SER FUERTE!¡TE SALVARE!¡JURO QUE TE SALVARE!—vociferó tratando de zafar las garras que se encontraban sobre el cuerpo de la pelinaranja, una entre sus pechos y la otra en su cara, tomándola por el mentón, ambas con afiladas garras que amenazaban con romper la piel de la joven—¡NO!¡NO!—repitió al ver que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos y que su amiga era rápidamente absorbida por la oscuridad y por aquellas demoniacas manos.

… lo siento Tatsuki…pero la Orihime que quieres salvar—dijo tristemente—ya esta muerta— y tras decir esto Orihime fue consumida completamente por la oscuridad desapareciendo de la vista de su amiga.

¡ORIHIME!

¡NO!— grito nuevamente levantándose de su cama—no… orihime… por favor…—susurro poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos dejando caer saladas lágrimas.

El día comenzó como siempre, se levantaba, se preparaba para ir a la escuela tomaba desayuno y se marchaba, todo siempre igual; excepto que últimamente pasaba al departamento de quien era su amiga, para ver si la encontraba allí.

¡Orihime!—llamo a la puerta mientras le daba unos pequeños golpes, esperando por un milagro, en el que tal ves su amiga aparecería con su típica sonrisa lista para ir a clases, hablar con sus amigos y comer esos extraños platillos, que sólo a la pelinaranja se le podían ocurrir. Sin embargo no fue así—Orihime—volvió a llamar, pero no hubo respuesta.

No esta ahí.

¡NO TE METAS ICHIGO!—le dijo a un chico detrás de ella—¡ NO ME INTERESA LO QUE DIGAS!¡VOVERE TODOS LOS DÍAS SI ES NECESARIO!¡ASI QUE DEJA DE MOLESTARME O TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA!—y con esto se fue del lugar sin siquiera darle una mirada a su amigo, quien se quedo parado a unos pasos del departamento de la pelinaranja.

Ha cambiado…—dijo en voz baja el chico de cabello puntiagudo.

Era de esperar Kurosaki…—habló un chico con anteojos—… aunque supongo que todos lo hemos hecho.

Hmp…—le respondió Ichigo mientras miraba al suelo—…bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde.

Las clases parecían efectuarse con normalidad, todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases atentos a lo que su profesor decía, ya que se acercaba un examen; todos, menos un pequeño grupo de amigos, que se encontraban perdidos en sus pensamientos mientras veían el única silla que no poseía dueño.

No puede ser, ella no esta muerta ¡yo lo sé!—se dijo a si misma la chica de cabello oscuro, mientras pensaba en su desaparecida amiga.

Todos los recesos que habían en la escuela eran un suplicio, les recordaba que les faltaba una compañera, una amiga. Hace varías semanas atrás Orihime había desaparecido, dejando a una Tatsuki muy consternada, lo que hizo que la buscara por todos los lugares que pudo imaginar, pero sin éxito.

Ichigo que al saber que la pelinaranja había desaparecido también intento buscarla, pero resulto inútil. El reiatsu de Inoue había desaparecido por completo, ya no se encontraba en este mundo, incluso viajo a la sociedad de almas para ver si estaba ahí, pero no fue así.

Según el seireitei Orihime había sido asesinada junto a otros shinigamis por un hollow muy poderoso que había devorado tanto sus almas como sus cuerpos, dejando como único rastro unas horquillas rotas, que le habían pertenecido a la pelinaranja.

Este fue el más duro golpe que pudo haber recibido el grupo de los ryoka y aún mas para Ichigo que tuvo que darle la noticia a Tatsuki. Ese día sus hermanas quedaron muy preocupadas al ver los horribles golpes que su hermano mayor había recibido casi desfigurándole la cara.

Ichi-nii debemos curarte pronto.

No se preocupen, de alguna manera me siento bien con estos golpes—dijo melancólico y se fue directo a su habitación.

Por fin las clases habían terminado y Tatsuki volvió al departamento de su amiga.

¡Orihime!—llamo la adolescente, tratando de escuchar algún ruido, proveniente del departamento, pero solo sintió como el silencio embargaba al lugar y a ella dejándola con un sentimiento de vacío en su interior.

¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTA AHÍ!—grito Ichigo, solo para ser silenciado por un puñetazo de la joven, quien justo después de golpearlo cayo de rodillas, quedando a los pies de su amigo y luego de unos segundos en silencio comenzó a llorar inconteniblemente—Uryu tenia razón…todos hemos cambiado—susurro viendo fijamente al frente, para no mirar a su amiga que lloraba a sus pies.

* * *

Fue extraño, básicamente era lo mismo que habían hecho antes, pero algo era distinto, no sabía que era pero había algo. Le causaba curiosidad que tan solo al cambiar un concepto, se podría obtener un resultado tan distinto, pero así fue, las acciones de la mujer lo habían confirmado.

Supuestamente sólo habían tenido sexo, pero para él no fue muy distinto a lo anterior, copularon como siempre lo habían hecho desde que se le dio esta misión, claro que ahora ambos lo habían hecho completamente desnudos, pero eso no significaba nada. Al parecer todo se concentraba en la aceptación de la mujer, al realizar el acto o no.

Ulquiorra suspiro y vio a la mujer a lado de el abrazándolo. Su expresión era de tranquilidad y casi felicidad, algo bastante lejos de sus expresiones anteriores cuando cansada de ser abusada caía en la inconciencia, dejando en su cara solo muestras de dolor y desesperación, y así debería haber sido esta vez.

Pero ahí se encontraban, ambos desnudos sobre el sofá tan cerca el uno del otro que podía escuchar los latidos de la humana, la cual estaba acurrucada en su pecho abrazándolo. La siguió mirando unos segundos hasta que decidió marcharse.

_Por favor quédate conmigo._

Recordó las palabras de la mujer, después de que habían terminado le pidió que se quedara con ella, así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar. No tenía idea de las costumbres sexuales de los humanos, pero al parecer no les agradaba el hecho de que su compañero se fuera de inmediato después de hacerlo.

Se levanto lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la humana, no quería que hiciera algún escandalo o le hiciera otra petición para complacerla. Por suerte esta iba a ser la primera y única vez que hiciera este tipo de cosas con ella, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

Al separarse la joven, esta comenzó a quejarse un poco, pero no despertó, sólo se acomodó un poco, acariciando inconscientemente el lugar en donde anteriormente se encontraba el pelinegro, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el.

Recogió su uniforme de arrancar el cual se encontraba en el piso y se vistió rápidamente, pero antes de irse le dio una última mirada a la mujer que yacía tranquila con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la mujer, pero según ella estas eran de felicidad y para demostrarlo le regalo una tímida sonrisa_ entre sus jadeos.

Ulquiorra salió de la habitación asegurándose de cerrar bien la puerta, no quería volver a encontrarse con situaciones parecidas a las que protagonizo Nnoitra, para después tener que aceptar las solicitudes de la humana para que se sintiera mejor y no empeorar su estado.

Y hablando de él, este se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Orihime sonriendo como un lunático al ver a Ulquiorra salir de la habitación. El ojiverde lo ignoro pasando al lado de la quinta espada, ya tenia suficiente con el.

Parece que le gustas mucho a pet-sama para que ella gima de esa manera—se burlo

¿Te quedaste todo este tiempo aquí para escuchar lo que hacia con la mujer?—pregunto sin emoción.

¡Claro que no! Me fui por un rato, pero me aburrí un poco, así que quise darle una pequeña visita, ya que pensé que estaría sola—dijo sonriendo aun más—pero cuando volví tu todavía estabas ahí.

Ya veo—dijo en voz baja dispuesto a marcharse— te recomiendo que te alejes de esta habitación.

Hmp como si hiciera lo que me dices—dijo sonriendo—pero no te preocupes dejare a tu puta tranquila por un tiempo.

Este comentario molesto a Ulquiorra, quien dio una mirada asesina al alto arrancar, pero de inmediato se volvió para retomar su camino.

Sus gemidos se escuchaban desde que entrada del pasillo—hablo mofándose mientras se alejaba de la cuarta espada—no entiendo porque, cuando la viole estaba muy apretada, debes de tenerlo muy pequeño Cifer ¡JAJAJAJA!—y con esto se fue.

Ulquiorra suspiro cansado, sentía la enorme necesidad de ver el cadáver de Nnoira en el piso atravesado por murciélago, pero tras meditarlo uno segundos, se abstuvo de hacerlo; Aizen necesitaba a sus espadas para la futura guerra, así que matarlo no traería recompensa alguna.

El pelinegro decidió ir a sus aposentos que le correspondían como el cuarto espada más fuerte, no quería la compañía de nadie y tampoco quería que le hablaran, por lo menos por unas horas, ya le había bastado el estar con la mujer para después ser la burla de Nnoitra, quien con sus comentarios, provocaron cierta molestia en el e hicieron que su mente vagara a lo que hizo con la humana.

_¡AHHHH AAHHHH ULQUIORRA!—gemía la mujer que se encontraba bajo él, mientras la embestía fuertemente—¡AHHHH__HHH!¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—grito al llegar a su clímax abrazando al pelinegro y mojando su miembro con los jugos que salían de su cavidad—…gracias… Ulquiorra—susurro jadeante._

Ulquiorra suspiro nuevamente, no quería pensar en la mujer ni en sus acciones, ciertamente lo desconciertan demasiado, pero aun así de algo estaba seguro que algo había cambiado en la humana, y tras estos pensamientos se dirigió a sus aposentos a descansar un poco.

Orihime abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a todos lados con la mirada algo perdida, se sentó sin prisa en el sofá en que dormía, pero se detuvo al tener una extraña sensación en sus muslos. Volvió la mirada a su entrepierna y vio como esta se encontraba húmeda y pegajosa por un líquido claro, que últimamente se estaba volviendo frecuente en su vida.

Al verlo recordó todo lo que había ocurrido con su carcelero hace ya varios minutos, lo que la sorprendió e hizo que se parar rápidamente, sin embargo este hecho la sorprendió aun mas, ya que luego de ser abusada por el ojiverde, la pelinaranja no podía levantarse, y por más que lo intentara siempre terminaba en el suelo.

Pero esta vez todo fue diferente—murmuro mientras caminaba hacia el baño, parandose frente al gran espejo de cuerpo completo—esta vez el no abuso de mi— dijo mientras comenzaba a ver su cuerpo y a tocarlo, recordando las caricias y los besos del arrancar—esta vez— puso sus manos en su pecho—hice el amor por primera vez—dijo sonriendo cálidamente a si misma.

* * *

Que tal? Por favor si quiere que siga la historia deja un comentario, si te gusta deja un comentario, si tienes alguna critica constructiva deja uno también y si no te gusta también deja uno XD, no se olviden de ponerlo en sus favoritos, agradezco a todos a quienes lo hicieron, significa mucho para mi, puesto que sé que a varios les gusta mi historia y eso me motiva a no dejarla. Como les dije estoy de vacaciones por lo que podre subir el siguiente capitulo pronto por lo que dejen sus comentarios para motivarme a subirlo mas rápido.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, algunos me preguntaron sobre ichigo y sus amigos y como leyeron, resulta que ellos creen que Orihime esta muerta, por eso no la han ido a rescatar y seguirán asi.

Este capitulo creo que de cierta manera fue de transición, ya que deje los lemon fuertes atrás, pero no se preocupen habran mas en los siguientes capitulos, solo quiero decirles que esta historia no es puro lemon, hay una historia de por medio que se ira desarrollando y se volverá mas compleja, como seguramente varios de ustedes se dieron cuenta, por lo que puse al final del capitulo anterior, por lo que mi meta es hacer una buena historia con lemon pero sin que este se tome el protagonismo, por lo que espero que sigan leyendo mi fic.

Dato curioso: estaba leyendo los capitulos anteriores y me dije ¡como escribi esto! Ciertamente tenia planeado otra cosa pero mi mente se apodera de mi cuando escribo y el resultado fueron esos lemon, ademas cuando escreibia este capitulo unos evangélicos pasaron y no pude seguir escribiendo por unos minutos, parecia como si mi mente fuera exorcisada de todos esos lemon, pero aun asi segui escribiendo y seguire.

Espero que esten bien ¡chao!


	5. Inexplicable

Cuanto tiempo a pasado! Y yo sin actualizar… lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero tuve que meditar algunas cosas sobre la historia.

Un agradecimiento especial a:

Mina-sama12 por tu comentario, logre meditar sobre la historia y caí en cuenta que estaba adelantando muchos los acontecimientos y no los escribía como debía ser.

Eldacifer27 tu comentario me animo mucho y hasta elevo mi autoestima XD, de hecho por comentarios como los tuyos decidi subir el capitulo.

Rebecca18, me encanto tu comentario, muchas de tus preguntas serán respondidas pronto, tambien gracias a tu comentario me anime a subir el capitulo, espero tu comentario para este capitulo tambien.

Lucychibi, gracias! Aquí estoy tratando de nivelar el lemmon con la historia, lo que me resulta dificil, porque es necesario el lemmos para el desarrollo del fic, luego sabras porque ^^

Ulquihime, Im glad you like it, Im sorry my english is bad.

, tu comentario me parecio interesante, me pregunto porque no te gusto la historia después de todo puse claras advertencias en el, pero me alegra que lo hayas leído y te reto a que continues con el, solo cuando lo termine aceptare que digas que el fic es malo, puesto que no puedes juzgar algo por como inicia sino como termina.

Gracias a todos… espero sus comentarios con ansias ^^

* * *

**NUESTRA MISION **

**CAPITULO 5**

**INEXPLICABLE**

* * *

En la oscuridad de su habitación, Orihime se encontraba descansando en su sillón blanco, se encontraba algo cansada, a pesar que ya había pasado un día de su encuentro con Ulquiorra, su cuerpo todavía sentía el peso de lo que habían hecho, le dolía un poco pero no como las veces anteriores, este era un dolor que le traía regocijo, le traía cierta tranquilidad, le hacia sentir viva. Quedo claro que Ulquiorra había cambiado, debido a como la trato mientras hacían el amor, o eso es lo que creía ella, y se aferraba con desesperación a esa idea, esta era su única esperanza.

Mientras ella seguía en su mundo de fantasía, no percibió el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, la pelinaranja estaba en su propio mundo idealizando su relación con el espada, lo que la sacaba de su desesperación habitual en ese sombrío mundo.

Mujer.

¡ULQUIORRA!—exclamó sorprendida— ¡que bueno que estas aquí!

Estas palabras sorprendieron al pelinegro, parecía que la mujer iba enloqueciendo con cada día que pasaba, pero eso no importaba mucho, de hecho era lo mas conveniente para ella, estando loca no se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no interferiría en los planes de Aizen— aquí esta tu comida.

¡Muchas gracias! Tenía mucha hambre—dijo sonriendo sentándose en el sofá.

Esto descoloco más al arrancar, definitivamente la humana se había vuelto loca—¿de verdad tienes hambre?—pregunto interesado, quizás la mujer fuera mas interesante en este nuevo estado.

¡Por supuesto!—respondió firme— te-tengo que recuperar un poco de mis fuerzas por que…— susurro esto último.

¿Por qué?

Que-quede agotada po-por lo de ayer— tartamudeo, aunque el tema del sexo ya no era ajeno a ella, todavía le costaba hablar de ello.

Ulquiorra la miro fijamente por unos segundos, no quería recordar lo que había pasado, ya que esa extraña sensación volvía a su cuerpo y lo que le empezaba a incomodar.

Volveré en una hora más para ver que hayas terminado—pero antes de salir de la habitación, formulo otra pregunta—mujer ¿me tienes miedo?

La joven al escuchar esto sonrió—no.

La respuesta le había molestado al hollow, pero no importaba mucho realmente, no en este momento, puesto que su prisionera no estaba bien mentalmente, así que finalmente se fue.

En cuanto se marcho Orihime acerco la bandeja con su comida al sofá, todavía tenía un aspecto desagradable, pero estaba de buen humor, así que la comería de todos modos.

Que extraño, sabe mejor que de costumbre—murmuro con la comida que aun seguía en su boca— ¿acaso habrá pedido que cocinen mejor?—tras decir esto sonrío aun más, le agradaba pensar que Ulquiorra se preocupase por ella, su relación debía haber cambiado, por lo ocurrido en la noche.

Sin darse cuenta su plato ya estaba vacío y su estomago lleno; al sentirse satisfecha su cuerpo fue dominado por el cansancio y comenzó a sentirse somnolienta.

Sera mejor que descanse Ulquiorra vendrá en un rato más—pensó y con esto se acostó durmiéndose al instante.

_Mmmmhhhh Ulquiorra—gimió la pelinaranja ante las caricias del espada que se encontraba encima de ella, aquellas níveas manos devoradoras de alma recorrían su cuerpo voluptuoso, hasta llegar al joven rostro de la mujer, el cual se quedo mirando fijamente— ¿Ulquiorra?— era extraño el pelinegro la miraba tan intensamente que sentía que observaba su alma, pero aun así podía sentir un sentimiento proveniente de aquellos ojos esmeralda._

_Para sorpresa de Orihime el espada se acercó a ella juntando sus labios en un tierno beso, a lo que ella respondió con un fuerte abrazo, juntando aun más sus cuerpos desnudos que yacían en aquel lugar oscuro. Al separarse por la falta de aire la adolescente lo miro con un gran brillo en sus ojos sonrió y dijo._

_Te amo._

_A pesar de esas palabras la expresión del pelinegro no cambio, solo la observaba, casi parecía que la analizaba, tanto a ella como a sus palabras. _

_¿En serio?—la cuestiono._

_¡Claro que si!_

_Ya veo…—dijo con una voz increíblemente fría—ya lo escucharon ¿no?—pregunto dirigiéndose a las sombras._

_¿Uh?—Orihime se pregunto con quien hablaba su carcelero._

_Eso no puede ser—hablo una voz._

_I-imposible—murmuro aturdida la joven, al saber de quien se trataba. Y tras mirar fijamente el lugar de donde venía el sonido, una figura comenzó a formarse entre la oscuridad, mostrando a un muchacho__—Kurosaki-kun._

_Inoue… como pudiste—dijo el shinigami con una expresión de dolor en su rostro._

_No… no es lo que parece—trato de explicar—yo…_

_¿No es lo que parece?— pregunto Ulquiorra repentinamente, parado al lado de la pelinaranja y completamente vestido— ¿no eras tu la que gemía al estar conmigo y decía que me amaba?_

…_Bueno yo…— quedo sin habla ante la situación, no encontraba una buena explicación para esto, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de cubrirse, al darse cuenta que estaba desnuda frente a los dos hombres—lo hice pero…_

_Que asco—dijo una voz nueva y femenina— ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Orihime?_

_T-tatsuki—susurro, esta vez quedo paralizada al ver la repugnancia en los ojos de su mejor amiga—no, tu no…_

_¡CALLATE ERES REPUGNANTE!—grito la muchacha._

_Y nosotros que veníamos a rescatarte—interrumpió Ichigo._

_Debíamos haberlo sabido es una traidora—esta ves fue Uryu el hablo apareciendo entre las sombras._

_Nosotros confiábamos en ella—dijo Chad, y tras esto todos los amigos de Orihime comenzaron a aparecer rodeándola._

_Que decepción…_

_Eres repugnante..._

_Una vil prostituta…_

_Todas esas palabras eran como cuchillas que se incrustaban en su pecho y lo __único__ que podía hacer era ponerse en posición fetal para cubrir un poco su cuerpo con sus cabellos y tapar sus oídos, para callar esas voces que se repetían en su cabeza—no es lo que creen ellos me obligaron…_

_Una vergüenza…_

_Que despreciable…_

_Que asquerosa…_

_Una decepción..__._

_Una mujerzuela…_

_Una basura…_

_Estas ultimas palabras fueron las sorprendieron a Orihime, sabia que Ulquiorra las había pronunciado__,__ por lo que dirigió su vista hacia él._

_¿Quién podría querer a una basura como tu?_

Nooooooo—grito la ojigris sentada en su sofá, estaba sudando y su respiración era agitada— ¿un-un sueño?

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

¡Ulquiorra!

¿Qué es lo que te sucede mujer?—volvió a preguntar el arrancar.

Yo…— trato de explicar, el sueño había sido tan real que la había dejado en shock.

¿Qué?

… uh… creo que tuve una pesadilla.

El pelinegro la miro detenidamente, había algo raro en ella hoy, se preguntaba a que se debía tal comportamiento?

¿Qué sentiste?—pregunto repentinamente la humana.

¿A que te refieres?

¿Qu-qué sentiste cuando hicimos el amor?

Entonces todas las dudas del arrancar comenzaron a disiparse, ya tenía una idea de por que la mujer actuaba así.

¿Es importante que te lo diga?

Si… es muy importante para mí.

Esta bien—dijo monótono, ya no le cavia duda sobre lo que le pasaba a su prisionera— no sentí nada.

Estas palabras aturdieron a la joven, no quería creerlas, ella ya había idealizado un mundo con el arrancar, una relación que si bien no era perfecta, era a lo único que podía aferrarse en este solitario mundo—mientes…

Yo no miento mujer, además ya te lo había mencionado eso fue solo sexo, tu le colocaste el nombre ridículo "hacer el amor"—dijo fríamente.

¡TE EQUIVOCAS!¡LO SENTÍ!¡TU SENTISTE ALGO ANOCHE!¡ AYER FUE COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE A LAS OTRAS VECES!— vociferó con lagrimas en sus ojos levantándose del sofá.

Eso es porque hice lo que tu me pedias—respondió enfadado—ciertamente fue más suaves que las veces anteriores en las que te forcé, pero si lo analizas básicamente hicimos lo mismo.

¡NO TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! …yo… yo lo sentí…fue importante —susurro mientras se dejaba caer al helado suelo.

Basura.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, fueron las mismas de su sueño.

Te sentías tan desesperada en este mundo, que quisiste entablar una relación conmigo ya que era con quien mas tenias contacto—dijo con cierto tono burlón—que patética eres.

Yo no…no lo hice por eso, lo hice por que te quería… por eso hice el amor contigo—exclamo llorando.

¿Hacer el amor?¿ todavía crees en esa fantasía?— pregunto con una mirada intensa.

¡Por supuesto, si no fuera así no te habría pedido que lo hiciéramos!

Si que eres estúpida—suspiro— tu mente ya no podía con la presión que llevaba, el sentirte sola y desesperada hizo que te aferraras a cualquier cosa, en este caso a mi que soy el único ser que ves regularmente.

Eso es mentira—sollozó la pelinaranja.

Por eso es que aceptaste esta misión conmigo, porque soy tu carcelero—continuo el arrancar con sus frías palabras, disfrutando de del pánico y la angustia reflejado en los ojos grises de su prisionera—¿Qué hubiera pasado si estuvieras al cargo de Nnoitra? ¿Suplicarías porque él tuviera sexo contigo? ¿Gemirías con él como lo hiciste conmigo?

¡BASTA!¡CALLATE!—gritó exasperada, llorando sin parar y abrazándose a si misma para calmar los temblores de su cuerpo.

Ulquiorra al ver esta imagen decidió que era suficiente por hoy, la seguiría su tortura mental mañana, pero no sin decirle unas ultimas palabras— Eso evidencia que eres una traidora para tus amigos, puesto que no tuviste ningún escrúpulo en tener sexo con el hollow que te secuestro y decir que fue por amor.

Y con esto finalmente se marcho, dejando una Orihime completamente destrozada llorando en los helados suelos de su habitación.

* * *

Sociedad de almas

Capitán Yamamoto—saludo una joven

¡Oh, capitana Soi-fong! ¿al fin llego de su misión?—Pregunto el jefe de la primera división.

Así es capitán— respondió inclinándose.

¿Y como ha resultado?

Tal cual lo ha ordenado, señor.

Me alegro de escuchar eso—dijo sin cambiar su expresión y volteándose para alejarse—puede retirarse.

La shinigami iba a hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta que la había molestado desde que le habían encomendado esta misión—Capitan…

¿Si?

¿Por qué es tan importante que Kurosaki y sus amigos piensen que esa chica esta muerta?

Ante esta pregunta el anciano se detuvo y sin voltear para mirarla respondió: El shinigami sustituto y sus compañeros, vinieron a la sociedad de almas para salvar a Rukia, una jovencita que apenas conocían—hizo una pausa— no cave duda que si se enteran que la humana Inoue ha ido con Aizen ellos irán para rescatarla, lo que interferiría en los planes que tenemos de averiguar lo que esta tramando; además si es necesario matarla lo haremos, así que es mejor que ellos no estén al tanto de esto ¿me entiende?

Si capitán, me asegurare de que ellos piensen que este muerta para que no hallan interrupciones.

* * *

Quiero hablar con Aizen-sama—hablo en voz baja.

El pelinegro miro detenidamente a la mujer que veía fijamente la luna, habían pasado un par de días desde su _discusión,_ donde la torturo mentalmente, el trauma fue tan grande que apenas comía y bebía, por lo que tuvo que abstenerse de forzarla— El esta ocupado con los planes de la guerra, no tiene tiempo para ti.

Pero tal ves pueda, después de todo formo parte de sus planes—dijo con voz apagada mirando al arrancar con ojos vacíos.

El ojiverde la observo meditando unos segundos—No te garantizo nada, sígueme.

Entonces ambos emprendieron rumbo por los blancos pasillos de Las Noches, hasta llegar a la sala del trono donde se encontraba Aizen.

¡Orihime! Tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—pregunto con una falsa sonrisa.

Yo… vengo para hablar algo en privado con usted—dijo tímidamente.

¿En serio? Bueno Ulquiorra usted puede retirarse, lo que hablaremos solo nos concierne a Orihime y a mi.

Si Aizen-sama—respondió mecánicamente y con una reverencia salió de la habitación dejando a los otros dos solos.

Muy bien, que es lo que mi querida invitada quiere hablar conmigo—sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

Inoue se acercó un poco mas al trono y haciendo una reverencia (como Ulquiorra le había ordenado que hiciera) dijo— A-aizen-sama, le-le ruego por favor que termine esta misión.

Mmmm ¿Por qué?—cuestiono con rostro serio.

B-bueno es que esto me esta causando mucho daño, ya no puedo más…

Entiendo…—medito— déjame pensarlo y te daré una respuesta lo mas pronto posible—volvió a sonreír—ahora puedes retirarte.

S-Si Aizen-sama— tartamudeo, no fue tan difícil pero estaba segura que tampoco sería tan fácil.

¿Orihime?

¿Si?

¿Podrías esperar un momento en el pasillo? necesito hablar con Ulquiorra a solas.

Esta bien— y en cuanto salió de la sala el cuarto espada entro, cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué pasara ahora?—pensó tristemente en su futuro, ya estaba cansada de todo, por lo que no sabía si podría seguir viviendo.

Mujer.

¿UH?—sus pensamientos lúgubres fueron interrumpidos por el pelinegro.

Vamos—dijo con un tono molesto, que desconcertó un poco pelinaranja, que rápidamente olvido ya que su mente volvió a los pensamientos otros que tenía antes.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en su habitación, había estado tan perdida en si misma que no se dio cuenta de ello, ni tampoco que Ulquiorra seguía ahí con ella.

Estoy cansado de tus juegos

¿Qué?—dijo algo perdida, pero de inmediato volvió a la realidad, al ver como su carcelero rompía la parte superior de su vestido exponiendo sus enormes pechos.

No tolerare mas esto Mujer—y con su enorme fuerza la lanzo al sofá, posicionándose sobre ella en cuanto toco "_la cama_".

No—trato de apartarlo la muchacha, habían pasado unos días desde que lo hicieron, por lo que pensó que ya no la forzaría por su delicada condición.

Pero esto ya no le importaba al cuarto espada, sentía que era el juguete de la mujer, puesto que disponía de él y lo metía en incomodas situaciones. ¡Él era uno de los arrancares mas fuertes! ¡No debía pasar por esto!

Mujer ¿me tienes miedo?—pregunto, tratando de controlar su ira.

La pelinaranja, observo un par de segundos los ojos verdes, de aquel ser que tanto la había hecho sufrir y que actualmente parecían un mar de emociones, cosa que creía imposible.

No…— respondió tranquilamente esperando la reacción de su compañero.

Ulquiorra al escuchar la respuesta de la chica cerro los ojos unos momentos y cuando los abrió, volvieron a tener la mirada fría y vacía de costumbre; lo que le dio a su prisionera la esperanza de que se hubiera calmado y se abstuviera de lo que pensaba hacer. Sin embargo esa pequeña esperanza desapareció rápidamente.

Despiadadamente arranco el resto de la ropa de la humana, dejándola completamente desnuda. Agarro sus muñecas con su mano derecha para que así no le estorbaran y las coloco arriba de su cabellera naranja, dejándola expuesta.

¡SUELTAME!¡SUELTAME!—exigía mientras se retorcía bajo él. Cosa que no le importo al arrancar, él quería castigar a la mujer de alguna forma por lo cual no movió ningún musculo.

Orihime al darse cuenta que el hollow no se movía, dejo de retorcerse y dirigió su mirada a la del espada. Ambas miradas se encontraron, formando una batalla, ambos querían matar al otro con la mirada hasta que Orihime perdió repentinamente la vista de los ojos verdes, confundiéndola, cosa que duro un segundo al sentir un profundo dolor en su pecho izquierdo.

Ulquiorra comenzó a devorar literalmente su pecho, lo mordía por todas partes, haciendo que brotara sangre de las pequeñas heridas que lograba con sus dientes y produciendo en la mujer fuerte gritos— ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡PARA! ¡PARA!— vociferaba la pobre al sentir como su cuerpo era despedazado por el pelinegro.

Sin embargo cada grito inducia al espada a seguir, por lo que de inmediato siguió con el otro pecho. Pero esto no termino ahí, con su mano libre comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven, no acariciando si no rasguñando, provocándole marcas en toda su figura mientras que los alaridos de la mujer se incrementaban.

Rápidamente la soltó de sus muñecas, para tener esa mano libre y poderse quitar su hakama, quedando sólo con su chaqueta.

Orihime no podía creerlo aun la violaría a pesar que dejo todo su frágil cuerpo marcado, ya no podía mas lo único que podía hacer era tratar de golpearlo con sus puños o sus pies, por lo que volvió a retorcerse bajo de él tratando de golpearlo— ¡SUELTAME!¡SUEL…— su voz se apagó al sentir que una de las pálidas manos se acercaba a su intimidad—¿Qué haces?— susurro, Ulquiorra jamás había puesto su mano en ese lugar, por lo que se asusto mucho.

El pelinegro al ver el miedo y la confusión de la humana se sintió ganador; y velozmente introdujo sus negras uñas en la zona genital de la mujer, arrancándole un fuerte chillido. Ese dolor se expandió al instante por toda la pelinaranja, su cara estaba empapada por las lágrimas que no se detenían debido al intenso dolor.

Pero esto no era suficiente para su abusador que violentamente introdujo su mano en el interior de la mujer, sacándole más gritos. Esta vez no estaba mojada, aunque debió suponerlo, esto era mucho más violento que sus sesiones anteriores.

Dejo su mano quieta en su interior para ver las reacciones de su victima, que sólo lloraba y se quejaba, tenía un mal presentimiento no le agradaba tener esa mano en su cavidad.

Ulquiorra… por favor…— pero en cuanto dijo, él volvió a enterrar sus uñas en su interior, provocándole varias heridas que comenzaron a sangrar. Orihime quería gritar, abrió la boca pero nada salió, su voz se había ido.

Al ver esto el ojiverde se sintió satisfecho, eso era lo que quería, herirla por fuera y por dentro, por lo que decidió sacar su mano.

Que desagradable—dijo al ver que sus dedos estaban empapados por la sangre y los fluidos de la mujer.

Orihime sintió un pequeño alivio al no tener al intruso en su interior, pero sabia que no duraría mucho, después de todo su captor estaba prácticamente desnudo. Y así fue, luego de sacar su mano, la cavidad fue ocupada por su miembro.

AHHHHHHH— gimió de dolor al sentirse penetrada nuevamente, esta vez el dolor fue más intenso por el roce del falo con las heridas en su interior— por favor…me duele…— rogo llorando.

Tú te lo buscaste mujer— y tras esto empezó a moverse en su centro.

Esto resulto peor de lo que había imaginado, no estaba lo suficiente mojada por lo que la fricción se hizo mas áspera, causándole más dolor que al mismo tiempo albergaba un pequeño placer en el, que aumentaba cada vez más con cada embestida.

Orihime no quería vivir esto otra vez, no quería ser la perra que gemía mientras la violaban, no esta vez lucharía. Comenzó a patalear y a arañar la espalda del arrancar, rompiendo poco a poco la chaqueta que blanca que todavía llevaba y también llevo una de sus manos a los cabellos negros del espada para tirarlos.

Esto no hacia más que incitar al pelinegro, motivándolo a dar embestidas más rápidas y fuertes.

¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!—gimió fuertemente la pelinaranja, la combinación de las heridas con las embestidas producían un ardor en sus paredes, haciendo que se sintiera caliente y también lubricándola— Ulquiorra…— jadeo—me estoy quemando…

Curiosamente el arrancar sabia a lo que se referiría, el también sentía lo caliente que estaba el interior de su prisionera, un gran calor emanaba de ella y en volvía su miembro, produciéndole una extraña tensión en su cuerpo.

Esto era denigrante su cuerpo comenzó a disfrutar de la fricción de sus sexos, cosa que odiaba pero que no podía evitar, por lo que volvió a arañar con mas fuerza la espalda de su captor, que cada vez estaba más adentro ayudado por los fluidos de la chica, que no muy consiente de sus actos, se abalanzo sobre los labios del ojiverde y los mordió ferozmente para callar sus gemidos, cosa que sorprendió a ambos.

A pesar de esta sorpresa continuaron copulando, cosa que intensifico las sensaciones que vivían ambos cuerpos. Orihime se despego de los labios del hollow, por lo que sus quejidos no se hicieron esperar.

¡POR DIOS!— grito, al sentir como el calor aumentaba, excitándola más.

Por otra parte Ulquiorra sentía que la tensión en su cuerpo incrementaba, casi le dolía, no entendía lo que ocurría con él, aunque pensaba que era causado por la pelinaranja bajo de él.

¡AHHHH! ¡AHHH! ¡OH NO!—chillo, su clímax se acercaba más y más, asustándola puesto que su cuerpo jamás había sentido las fuertes sensaciones que sentía ahora, ya había comprendido ciertas cosas de su cuerpo al fornicar todos los días y sabía que un fuerte orgasmo arremetería contra ella, por lo que dejo de moverse y sólo incrusto las uñas en la espalda su abusador, esperando el gran golpe.

Ulquiorra se extraño al notar que la mujer se quedo quieta, pensó que le daría mas pelea, aunque eso no importaba, él estaba librando su propia batalla con su cuerpo; la tensión había subido a un nivel insoportable, tanto así que estaba agarrado de la tela del sofá para aplacarla un poco.

¡AAHH! ¡AAHH! ¡AAHH!—gemía Orihime al ritmo de las embestidas mientras que en su rostro seguían cayendo lágrimas, pero esta vez no eran de dolor. Inconscientemente envolvió las caderas de su compañero con sus piernas— Ulquiorra no puedo más.

Estas palabras no fueron escuchas por el pelinegro, el cual estaba en su propio mundo y tampoco se dio cuenta de los pequeños jadeos que daba. La tensión estaba en su punto máximo, prácticamente lo había sacado del mundo racional.

¡AAHHHHH! ¡AHHHHH!¡MMMMMHHHHHH!—se quejaba, al sentir que sus paredes empezaban a estrecharse y ha apretar el duro miembro de Ulquiorra.

Mujer—gruño, la presión era demasiada al igual que su malestar, necesitaba liberarse, cosa que sucedió cuando la mujer llego a su mayor estreches en su clímax, e hizo que gruñera más fuerte.

¡OHHHH POR DIOS!— vocifero cuando el fuerte orgasmo la golpeo, haciendo que arqueara su espalda y metiera el falo mas adentro de lo que estaba, al acercar las caderas del arrancar con sus piernas.

Ulquiorra cuando volvió en si, vio a la humana en un estado que nunca había visto, su boca entreabierta dejaba salir fuertes jadeos, en la comisura de sus labios se podía ver delgados hilos de saliva bajando hasta su mentón y su mirada estaba totalmente perdida , sin mencionar los fuertes temblores que sufrían sus parpados y su cuerpo.

Al salir de su interior, se dio cuenta que él también estaba jadeando, algo completamente extraño. Se dispuso a colocar su hakama.

Que rico…—susurro completamente enajenada.

Ulquiorra se detuvo al instante y volvió la mirada al ser que yacía acostada, sufriendo pequeños espasmos por el placer provocado anteriormente.

Mujer—la llamo, pero no reacciono— ¡mujer!—repitió.

¿EH?—balbuceo confundida, mientras volvía a la conciencia.

Esta será la última vez que te toque—y tras decir esto comenzó a vestirse, lo logro a medias, puesto que su chaqueta quedo hecha harapos por la humana, por lo que solo quedo con su hakama.

La pelinaranja lo veía tranquilamente, mientras procesaba las palabras que le había dicho su carcelero, y justo cuando este se disponía salir de la habitación.

¡Espera!—lo llamo, esta vez completamente consciente de lo que ocurría— ¿Por qué… esta será la última vez?

El pelinegro se detuvo un momento y respondió—Aizen-sama dictamino que no es necesario que siga haciendo esto—y tras esto se marcho dejando sola a la humana.

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde su ultima relación sexual y las cosas volvieron a como eran antes, Ulquiorra solo la visitaba para traerle su comida y asegurarse de que lo hiciera. No se acercaba a menos de tres metros de ella, cosa que le causaba cierta tristeza, no quería que la violara, pero de cierta manera extrañaba el contacto con su captor. Tenía que aceptarlo las cosas jamás volvería a ser iguales, ella se había convertido en mujer al copular con el arrancar, él la había hecho su mujer, con y sin su permiso y eso era algo que no podría cambiar nunca.

Mientras pensaba esto miraba a la luna creciente, desde la alta ventana, aquel astro blanco le recordaba a su hogar, pero recientemente también le recordaba al pelinegro, esa hermosa luna había sido testigo de todos sus encuentros e iluminado sus cuerpos desnudos.

Sera mejor que deje de pensar en eso—dijo para si misma— lo mejor es olvidar…

De repente un ruido provino de la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando a la vista a un pálido espada.

Ulquiorra… ¿Qué pasa?—era extraño que estuviese ahí, puesto que ya había comido.

Mujer, Aizen-sama dictamino que la misión debe continuar—dijo sin expresión alguna.

¿Qué?—pregunto anonadada, esto no podía estar pasando.

Ya lo oíste, debes continuar con la misión.

Pe-pero ¡habías dicho que no me volverías a tocar!—exclamo enojada dando unos pasos hacia la puerta.

Así es, no te tocare—dijo tranquilo.

¿Uh? ¿Entonces como lo vamos a hacer?—cuestiono confundida.

No lo harás conmigo.

¿Cómo?—quedo sorprendida.

Así es querida— se escucho otra voz detrás de la puerta, una voz que dejo congelada a Orihime.

No…—murmuro.

Entonces el otro personaje detrás de la puerta apareció con una sonrisa lunática— Nos divertiremos mucho Pet-sama.

* * *

TERMINE… TERMINE… ¡AL FIN!... este es el capitulo mas largo que escrito, ni para el colegio había escrito tanto… pensé que nunca acabaría… pero bueno quise terminarlo hasta aquí y hasta aquí llegue ^^

Por favor dejen sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi, me hacen mejorar poco a poco, además se si le gustan o no los capítulos, así que pido por favor si lo leíste dejes un comentario, por lo menos un _me gusta_ o un_ continua._

_P.D. Orihime en una parte dice que rico pero no es porque sea una perra, lo que sintió fue muy fuerte, la pobre ni siquiera sabia donde estaba tirada en es minuto, así que no piensen mal de ella, recuerden que la carne es débil, sobretodo con Ulquiorra XD._


	6. La transformación de Orihime

HOLA MUNDO COMO ESTAN! XD pido disculpas por el largo tiempo sin actualizar, pensaba hacerlo el 1 de diciembre cumpleaños de Ulquiorra (y la teleton ^^ grande chilenos cumplimos la meta) pero no pude T.T asi que pense en dejar pasar mas tiempo, pero comence a leer sus comentarios y eso me animo mucho a terminar con este capitulo y de hacerlo mas largo (lo iba a dejar a la mitad pero por la gran espera lo continue)

Asi como ven es mas extendido que cualquier capitulo (o trabajo) que hiciera antes igual que su titulo y ahora a responder a…

Mamori anazaki: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y lamento haber tardado tanto en este, sólo espero que te guste tento como el otro.

Rin tao: pense en poner a Grimmjow, pero alguien podría pensar en Grimhime, pareja que rechazo completamente, además de que Nnoitra ya tenía traumada Orihime.

Mina-sama: si Orihime a sufrido mucho, pero asi tendra que ser y tus preguntas seran contestadas en los capitulos venideros ;)

Ulquihime7980: yes, Orihime needs a friend and she will have a friend in this chapter ¿or not? By the way, she will be happy.

Rebeca12: ciertamente es débil y en este capitulo o.O

Eldacifer27: que bueno que te haya gustado y me alegra que entiendas lo que vive Orihime ya que la idea de escribir, es que los lectores se identifiquen y comprendan a los personajes y luego sabras que pasa con hime y Nnoitra.

Harumi: es posible que haya exagerado, también sonsidere reescribirlo, pero al igual que los anteriores lo deje así, puesto que asi fue la manera en que mi mente la ideo, además esto no es un tema fácil de tratar, ya he tenido comentarios en que les llama la atención tanta brutalidad, pero bueno… ablando de la mano me inspire en otro fic (no era violación) pero a la pobre le metían hasta el antebrazo o.O menos creible aun.(ojala sigas leyendo el fic)

Yamino hikari: pronto orihime será feliz, anque para ser feliz se debe pasar por pruebas.

Hell alucard: espero que te vaya bien con tu fic y que bueno que este te sirva de inspiración, y por otra parte orihime tendrá mas personalidad a futuro, solo espera.

DarkinocensDLT: que bueno que te haya gustado y si lo seguire.

Lucychibi: por mas que intentemos no podríamos matar a nuestro querido Ulqui y la intriga es justo lo que buscaba^^

Akemirandachan: claro que lo hare.

JenSchiffer: que alegría tener otra lectora y con tan buen animo ^^ lamento la larga espera.

Angie: claro y muchas gracias!

Vanessa Aensland: gracias a ti por el comentario y lamento demorarme tanto (y que bueno que te guste mi manera de escribir :D)

Jess: espero que sigas comentando, ya que con eso mejoro (o eso espero) y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Nicki: gracias a tu comentario decidí subir ahora el cap, ya que vi que todavía había gente leyendo el fic. Tus dudas serán respondidas y la ultima ya dije algo sobre ello en el cap 1

Emo romántica: Gracias por tu mensaje! Realmente me cuestione varias cosas, y me di cuenta que me faltaba información, la verdad es que suelo inspirarme en otros fics y alguna película que tenga escenas de esa índole? Por cierto la escena de la mano, en realidad eran los dedos, lo que paso es que no lo supe explicar bien (y pensé que si un bebe podía pasar por ahí también lo harían los dedos), además este es mi primer lemon y mi segundo fi casi que soy bastante nueva en esto, por eso busco comentarios para que me puedan ayudar. Y bueno tengo algunos problemas en la ortografia tanto como mi computador que no me ayuda mucho.

Nota 1: volvi a subir los capítulos 1, 2 y 5, donde e sufrieron pequeños cambios.

NOTA 2 PARA TODOS: soy muy consciente de que este fic es bastante fuerte y explicito, pero así es como me lo imagino, ya que al no ser humano se me ocurre que Ulquiorra puede causar sensaciones más fuertes a Orihime de lo normalmente sería, además he leído varios lemon y me e encontrado que muchos son parecidos y yo no quería caer en lo mismo, además esto es ficción y pido disculpas si ofendí a alguien, por otra parte disfruten este capitulo.

* * *

NUESTRA MISIÓN

Capitulo seis

**LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE ORIHIME**

* * *

¿Qué?— pregunto débilmente esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Ya escuchaste pet-sama— dijo sonriendo aun más—¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS!—y con esto agarró fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de Orihime, sacándole un pequeño grito—¡JA! Todavía no hago nada y ya estas quejándote—se burlo mientras caminaba al centro de la habitación arrastrando a la chica—aquí esta bien— y tras declarar esto—lanzó a Orihime al suelo fuertemente, dando un fuerte gemido de dolor, a lo que el quinto espada respondió con una carcajada.

No podía esto no podía ser, no podía creer esto; se supone que los abusos se habían acabado, su pesadilla debió haber terminado y ahora esto—Ulquiorra…— lo llamo inconscientemente, ya que era al único a quien podía pedir ayuda en este mundo.

¡CALLATE!—Vocifero Nnoitra, poniendo su pie en la entrepierna de la chica, moviéndolo arriba y abajo—¡NO TE PERMITIRE QUE HAGAS LO DE LA VEZ ANTERIOR!¡ ESTA VEZ GEMIENDO MI NOMBRE!¡GEMIRAS COMO LA PUTA QUE ERES!—grito furioso—¡Y TU ULQUIORRA MAS VALE QUE PONGAS ATENCION!¡PARA QUE SEPAS COMO SE HACE!

El cuarto espada no le presto atención alguna a las palabras de su "camarada" y vio como este se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de la humana, la que en un parpadeo ya estaba completamente desnuda al igual que el arrancar sobre ella.

¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡DETENTE!—suplicaba mientras trataba de golpearlo, pero al final no servía de nada y ella era la única lastimada; volvió su mirada al ojiverde que había cerrado la puerta, quedando parado frente a ella—U-Ulquiorra—volvió a llamarlo estirando su mano hacia el—por favor—intento pedir ayuda—Ulqui—intento hablar, pero una terrorífica voz la interrumpió.

Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno, puta—le susurro la voz a su oído.

¡AAAAHHHHHHH!—grito la pelinaranja al sentir como el miembro del espada, la penetraba brutalmente. Aun así tenia su mano derecha extendida, con los ojos muy abiertos, los cuales pedían auxilio.

Eres tan buena como te recordaba—y tras estas palabras comenzó a salir y a entrar rápidamente de ella.

Mientras tanto Ulquiorra observaba la situación sin mover ningún musculo ante las suplicas de la mujer, que a pesar de estar siendo abusada seguía con su mano extendida hacia él con lagrimas en los ojos; aunque eso no importaba, puesto que él no haría nada más que ver lo que sucedía y hacer algún comentario para que Nnoitra se controlara un poco, no podía permitir que la humana muriese después de todo lo que tuvieron que vivir anteriormente. Aun así sus manos dentro de los bolsillos estaban fuertemente empuñadas, sin que él diera cuenta de ello.

Y de esa manera siguieron hasta que Orihime cayó en la inconciencia con su brazo todavía extendido hacia su carcelero.

* * *

La tranquilidad volvió a aquella habitación, en donde la joven descansaba en un blanco sofá; sus ojos desprovistos de brillo miraban hacia la nada, habían pasado un par de horas desde que fue abusada por Nnoitra, había despertado hace poco, acostada en el suelo sola y desnuda; cosa que no cambio puesto que su ropa fue destrozada.

Un sonido llamo su atención, era la puerta que se habría lentamente para dar paso al cuarto espada seguido por otro arrancar de bajo rango, que traía la comida para la pelinaranja.

Veo que estas despierta—dijo tranquilo—me sorprende que lo hayas hecho tan pronto, en vista de las circunstancias.

Orihime sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, era cosa mirarla, tenía heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo, por lo que parecía estar usando un traje de leopardo morado por las innumerables marcas que le habían dejado. El abuso de esta vez fue completamente brutal a los realizados por Ulquiorra, o por lo menos eso sentía.

Ten, póntelo— hablo de manera autoritaria, en tanto ponía un vestido blanco cerca del cuerpo de la chica— con esto espero que entiendas lo que te pasara.

¿Uh?—murmuro, mientras cogía el vestido para taparse un poco, no comprendía.

Lo que hizo Nnoitra fue ordenado por Aizen-sama, quien no determino el tiempo que duraría.

La humana lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos ¿acaso esto seguiría?¿no podían ver que ella no aguantaría?—¿Y tu que harás?¿Aizen-sama te ha ordenado algo?—pregunto curiosa, puesto que durante su violación, sólo observo la situación.

Se me ha ordenado vigilar a Nnoitra para asegurarme que no te mate en el proceso—dijo mirándola detenidamente—y he sido relevado de mis otras funciones contigo.

¿Q-que?¿Eso quiere decir…

No seré quien este encargado de ti.

Entonces tu…

No volverás a verme excepto cuando debas ser abusada—hablo imperturbable, mirando como la humana habría aun mas sus ojos y percibiendo que su respiración se agitaba.

D-disculpa… voy al baño a asearme—susurro.

Debes comer mujer.

S-si… lo hare después… te lo prometo—dijo mientras se dirigía al baño lentamente, arrastrando su vez el vestido por lo que su figura quedo expuesta a la vista del arrancar, pero eso no le importaba, ya todo daba igual.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, escuchando como los Hollows salían de su habitación. Al sentir el silencio invadiendo el lugar, cayó al suelo y las lágrimas volvieron a asomarse por sus ojos.

* * *

Todavía no entiendo muy bien esto, es interesante pero no le veo utilidad alguna—dijo algo confuso el peliplata.

Por favor Gin, creí que eras mas perspicaz –hablo el hombre castaño bebiendo de una taza, sentado en un gran trono blanco.

Bueno no todos podemos pensar como tu—sonrió.

Esta bien si estas tan intrigado, te lo diré—respondió con una risa— solo le estoy entregando su segundo y peor infierno.

Mmmmm—murmuro confundido.

Jajajaja, ¿tan difícil es? jajajaja—de repente dio un mirada gélida y comenzó a explicar tranquilamente—la misión que le di a Ulquiorra, no fue algo repentino, ya lo había planeado desde hace mucho—Gin lo miro inquisitivo— lo que planeé fue desde un principio fue hacerle vivir un infierno con Ulquiorra—hablo mientras agitaba el líquido que bebía—y cuando ella se hubiese acostumbrado a él, la haría vivir otro infierno peor que en este caso es con Nnoitra y de este modo su primer infierno sea paraíso.

Entonces la idea es que ella crea que su primer infierno sea un paraíso, siendo que en realidad sigue siendo un infierno terrible para ella—infirió el peliplata sonriendo aun mas que antes.

Si pero es un infierno que ella amara y adorara—hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa maquiavélica dijo—tendré pleno control de ella, podre hacer lo que me plazca, hasta ponerla en contra de sus amigos.

* * *

Orihime estaba recostada en el sofá, tratando de conciliar el sueño para poder olvidarse de los horrores que vivía y la pena que sentía. Sin embargo un ruido llamo su atención, alguien estaba detrás de la puerta, dándole una pequeña esperanza de ver al cuarto espada, pero esta desapareció al ver a la "persona" que apareció en el umbral.

Hola.

Ho-hola ¿t-tu eres…?

Soy Tier Harribel, tercera espada—dijo acercándose a la pelinaranja—y estoy encargada de vigiarte de vez en cuando.

Entonces de verdad Ulquiorra…

Ya no esta a tu cargo, supongo que él ya te hablo de ello.

Esto entristeció a la chica, escucharlo era diferente a ver que era verdad.

¿Ya terminaste?

¡Uh!¡AH,SÍ!—exclamó al darse cuenta que había dejado el plato de su comida en el sofá—¡aquí esta!—tomo el cuenco para dejarlo en la bandeja, pero sintió un gran dolor en su cuerpo, que por poco hace que lo botara—¡AY!

¿Sucede algo?

Um… es que aun no me he curado—susurro, mientras se levanta el vestido, dejando ver grandes hematomas en sus piernas.

¿Fue muy doloroso?—pregunto la rubia.

Mas de lo que puedas creer—respondió la ojigris, al mismo tiempo que liberaba a su shun shun rika, para curarse—No podía parar de llorar.

No deberías hacerlo.

¿Uh?

A los tipos como Nnoitra les gusta sentirse poderosos y tus lágrimas harán que su ego crezca más aun.

Pero… no puedo evitarlo…

Claro que puedes eres una mujer después de todo.

¿Um?—Orihime quedo mirando

Las mujeres siempre han debido sufrir la opresión de los hombres, y este mundo no es diferente, hay muy pocas arrancar femeninas y yo soy la única de alto rango.

Vaya—dijo comprendiendo las palabras del arrancar femenino.

Las cosas jamás serán fáciles para nosotras, siempre debemos sufrir el menosprecio de los hombres como Nnoitra—al escuchar ese nombre, la pelinaranja comenzó a temblar— por eso con el tiempo hemos desarrollado una fuerza que ellos no ven, para no doblegarnos ante ellos—hizo una pausa, mirándola fijamente—tu eres mujer por lo que también posees esa fuerza.

La joven medito las palabras de la morena, de alguna manera la tranquilizo y la hizo sentir mas confiada, aunque una duda asalto en su mente, preguntándose por que percibía algo de dolor en la espada rubia.

Un ruido las interrumpió, y por la puerta se asomaron dos arrancar de cabello negro; los cuales hicieron que el corazón de la ojigris latiera mas rápido al verlos, pero los latidos destinados a ambos eran muy distintos.

¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!—pregunto con desdén el hollow más alto.

Estoy cumpliendo con la misión que se me dio—respondió indiferente la tercera espada— ¿y tu?

Lo mismo que tu—dijo con una enorme y diabólica sonrisa, la que hizo a Orihime temblar nuevamente.

Creí que ya la habías cumplido por hoy—hablo desafiante cruzando sus brazos frente a su enorme pecho.

Siii, pero quede con ganas de más— camino hacia ellas y miro a Orihime con lujuria.

Pensé que solo podías hacerlo una vez por día—lo cuestiono.

¡JA! ¡Claro que no! ¡Puedo hacerlo cuando yo quiera!—se detuvo—fue este tonto de Ulquiorra que lo hacía así, pero yo no me voy a perder la oportunidad de divertirme.

Umm…—¿ y tu estas de acuerdo con esto Ulquiorra?

La pelinaranja se sorprendió con la pregunta, desde que había aparecido, no le quito la vista de encima al ojiverde, por alguna razón estaba ansiosa por verlo y esa pregunta formo en ella cierta expectación. Esto no paso desapercibido por el cuarto espada, que la miro por unos segundos y respondió.

Si estoy de acuerdo o no, es baladí, puesto que no es de mi incumbencia la forma en que se desarrolle la misión y su frecuencia, sólo debo ocuparme que no muera en el transcurso de ella—dijo inalterable.

Sus palabras fueron como dagas en el corazón de Orihime, no entendía muy bien el porque se sentía así, porque a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, la indiferencia de él le producía mas dolor de que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera hecho.

Ya escuchaste ¡ahora márchate!—grito Nnoitra a Harribel.

Esta bien—suspiro y miro a la humana, la cual parecía aterrada por lo que sucedería después; la miro por segundos reflejando cierta lastima, pero luego cambio a otra mas firme e inquebrantable, la cual le dio cierto animo a la joven para enfrentar lo que se aproximaba. Y se marcho.

¡Al fin solos!—exclamo el mas alto—bueno casi—murmuro dirigiendo la mirada a Ulquiorra.

Sabes perfectamente que no saldré de aquí, hasta que tú lo hagas—contesto el aludido.

¡Ump! Entonces ve bien, para que aprendas como se hace—y con esto fue hasta donde se encontraba la pelinaranja para nuevamente dejarla en el suelo—¿para que te pusiste ropa? Bueno eso no importa, destrozarte la ropa la hará más dinámico.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la muchacha, no quería volver a vivir eso de nuevo, era demasiado para ella, ella no podía…

_También posees es fuerza__._

Las palabras de Harribel aparecieron en su mente, ella era una mujer fuerte, debía enfrentarse a los problemas y no llorar como una bebe. Entonces recordó la mirada de la arrancar, le estaba dando fuerza y apoyo; y le correspondería, no se dejaría doblegar. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta que ya estaba desnuda con el quinto espada sobre ella.

El ojiverde miraba lo que ocurría nuevamente, aunque percibió que algo había cambiado en la disposición de la prisionera, no daba resistencia alguna y dejaba al hollow recorrer su cuerpo libremente; ella tenía la mirada fija en el techo, pero de repente se volvió hacia él.

Esto lo sorprendió tenía una expresión serena en su rostro, a pesar de lo que harían con ella, incluso le dedico una pequeña sonrisa (la cual lo descoloco por unos segundos), que pronto desapareció cuanto el alto espada se introdujo en ella; sin embargo esta vez no hubo gritos, ni llantos.

Pasaron un par de días de esa manera, en donde Nnoitra aparecía dos o tres veces _al día _y sometía a la pelinaranja, aunque no importaba que tan rudo fuera con ella, jamás se quejaba o reaccionaba mientras era violada, sólo cerraba los ojos y se quedaba inmóvil, hasta que todo acabase, causando la frustración de su abusador, que volvía mas brutales sus acciones. Después de que terminaran los dos hollows, se marchaban, y ella podía curarse y asearse, esperando su comida, que a veces era traída por Harribel, con quien comenzó a relacionarse formando un tipo de amistad, no hablaban demasiado, sólo lo suficiente, para que Orihime se recuperara emocionalmente de sus abusos.

¡YA ESTOY ARTO DE TU ACTITUD PUTA!¡ AHORA SI VAS QUEJARTE!—grito furioso el quinto espada—¡TE LO METERE EN LA BOCA SI ES NECESARIO!—vocifero saliendo de la joven, y preparándose para meter su falo en la boca de esta.

La expresión de la ojigris cambio, ya estaba "algo" acostumbrada al maltrato de tenerlo en su interior, pero tenerlo en su boca era completamente diferente; y esto fue notado por él.

Esa es una buena expresión—susurro con una enorme sonrisa, tomando la cara de Orihime con sus largos dedos obligándola a abrir la boca.

Ya es suficiente Nnoitra—interrumpió Ulquiorra.

¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!¡NO MOLESTES!—rugió soltando a la joven.

Es evidente que ya no eres apto para llevar a cabo esta misión, la humana no responde como debe ser—puntualizo el ojiverde.

¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE ESTA PERRA NO ACTUE COMO TAL!

Eso no importa, la misión no ha sido llevada con éxito, lo que demuestra tu ineptitud—dijo fríamente.

¡JA!¡¿y crees que tu puedes hacerlo mejor?—se burlo, aunque una idea distorsionada cruzo por su mente—¿o quieres participar con nosotros?

Esta proposición sorprendió tanto a Ulquiorra como Orihime, quienes intercambiaron miradas de interrogación.

Un trio—dijo con malicia— yo aquí— volvió a obligar a la pelinaranja a abrir la boca con su mano izquierda—y tu acá—esta vez froto la entrepierna de la chica—¿Qué te parece Cifer?

El pálido arrancar parecía estar meditando por unos segundos, hasta que súbitamente se dirigió a los otros dos seres en la habitación. Inoue quedo impresionada ¿Ulquiorra había aceptado la propuesta de Nnoitra?¿entonces ellos…?

¿QUÉ TE PASA?—se quejo el quinto espada, por el fuerte agarre en su brazo.

Se termino Nnoitra—dijo el ojiverde, con una dura expresión en su rostro—hablare con Aizen-sama sobre si puedes continuar o no, si él establece que puedes seguir con la misión, no te interrumpiré y podrás hacer lo que quieras con la mujer, sin matarla—sus ojos se mostraron aun mas fríos de lo que estaban—pero hasta ese entonces no podrás acercarte a ella.

¡Ump!—se zafo de su _compañero_ y arreglo su ropa—bien pero tu tampoco puedes estar aquí _solo _con ella—señalo—ya no esta a tu cargo.

Orihime contemplo la situación, algo preocupada, al parecer su futuro cambiaria ¿pero que dictaría esta vez Aizen? De repente se percato que ambos espadas se marchaban.

¡Esperen!—los llamo.

Ulquiorra volteo y pregunto—¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué pasara conmigo?

Mujer debes esperar las ordenes de Aizen-sama ¿entiendes?

Aunque la trato fríamente a la joven no le importo, de hecho le reconforto que le dirigiera la palabra y con una mirada firme le contesto—Esta bien.

Los hollows salieron de la habitación, con pensamientos muy diferentes; el más alto solo imaginaba la figura desnuda de la pelinaranja en situaciones libidinosas. Por otra parte el más bajo recordaba la imponente mirada de la humana y su valentía ante sus abusos y se dijo así mismo—Es más fuerte de lo que creía.

* * *

En un trono blanco un hombre castaño se preguntaba—¿será hora de devolverla a su amado infierno?

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que vio por última vez a los espadas, donde decidieron consultar a Aizen sobre la misión, pero ninguna noticia le había llegado. Se sentía tan sola, Harribel tampoco apareció para visitarla y cuando preguntaba al arrancar que traía su comida este no contestaba, sentía que moría en la oscuridad su cuarto.

En el silencio de la noche escucho unos pasos en el pasillo. Esto dio una pequeña esperanza ¿podría ser Harribel… o Ulquiorra? Pero ninguno de ellos apareció, nuevamente era el arrancar que traía la bandeja con su comida; al verlo se decepciono y se molesto, últimamente el arrancar actuaba extraño, la miraba demasiado y en ocasiones comenzaba a temblar, no entendía el porqué, aunque pensó que tal vez quisiera devorar su alma, puesto que ya no había nadie que pudiese impedir que la atacara.

Umm ¡gracias por traerme la comida!—agradeció con una sonrisa, debía hacerlo eran modales después de todo, sin mencionar que se había acostumbrado a los insípidos alimentos, que casi le parecían manjares en su paladar.

Como siempre el hollow no respondió y se dirigió al pasillo pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se detuvo. Esto llamo la atención de Orihime, puesto que no era normal que hiciera eso.

Disculpa ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupada, notando que el espíritu empezaba a temblar profusamente, lo cual la asusto—¿Qué sucede?—volvió a preguntar alejándose de él, súbitamente giro la cabeza hacia ella, abrió la boca dejado ver una larga lengua que se movía con apetito.

Sin alcanzar a reaccionar, la pelinaranja se encontraba con una de las manos del arrancar sobre su cuello asfixiándola; instintivamente trato de liberarse de los fríos dedos pero no tuvo éxito y su pánico aumento al sentir que su energía era drenada.

Koten Zanshun—susurro con el poco oxigeno que quedaba en sus pulmones.

Un brillo apareció y ataco al hollow enviándolo varios metros lejos y dándole un respiro a la joven, quien se percato que algo andaba mal con la ofensiva hacia su atacante.

Sin embargo él se repuso de inmediato y dio salto hacia ella.

Santen Kesshun—alcanzo a decir con mas fuerza y un escudo naranja se formo entre ellos—Oh, no—murmuro al notar lo débil de su escudo que fácilmente fue atravesado. Sin poder hacer ningún movimiento, vio como el espíritu se alzaba sobre ella dispuesta a matarla.

Pero cuando estaba a unos centímetros de ella, desapareció junto a una luz verde.

Y mientras la figura de su atacante desaparecía, la de un pálido espada se imponía en la habitación.

Ulquiorra—murmuro para luego correr a abrazar a su salvador.

¿Qué es lo que paso mujer?—pregunto inmutable ante los brazos de la joven.

y-yo ¡nose!¡simplemente me ataco!—lloro apretando más sus cuerpos, lo que hizo que su mente se nublara por un momento.

Sin importar lo que pasaba, el cuarto espada sólo miraba las cenizas que quedaron del arrancar que había intentado matar a su prisionera.

Suéltame mujer—dijo inexpresivo.

Orihime obedeció y se apartó, esperando a que el ojiverde hablara.

Aizen-sama volvió a ponerte a mi cuidado—dijo mirándola fríamente.

¿Uh?—el corazón de la pelinaranja comenzó a latir muy rápido por la emoción—¿Eso quiere decir…?

Volveré a traer tus comidas y seré el único con quien tengas contacto—dijo rápidamente.

Una gran alegría invadió a Orihime, lo que fue advertido por el pelinegro, pero una duda asalto en su cabeza—¿Qué pasara con la misión que había dado Aizen-sama?

La cancelo, puesto que obtuvo lo que quería.

Esas palabras la desconcertaron, no entendía que querría decir con ello. Aunque lo mas extraño fue que no se sentía feliz con la noticia, pero eso no importaba, todo sería como antes.

Mañana empiezan mis funciones, por lo que te veré después—dijo dando media vuelta.

Pero creí que…

Debo cumplir con otro asunto mujer—y tras esto salió de la habitación.

Al fin había llegado el momento en que todo acabaría, en que esta ridícula misión terminaría, llevando a cavo su cometido y el plan de Aizen seguiría su curso sin tropiezo.

* * *

La ojigris se encontraba en la tina, tomando una relajante ducha, no había dormido lo suficiente, estaba demasiado ansiosa por ver a Ulquiorra, quería volver a sus rutinas, en la que el traía su comida y después generaban una pequeña discusión sobre el corazón y los sentimientos, aunque esta vez sería diferente, ella se sentía confiada de si misma, no tenia inconveniente en enfrentar al arrancar. Volvería a ver la luna y el la interrumpiría, harian debates sobre lo que creían, y tambien…

_Podrían hacer cosas más placenteras._

Esta idea dejo atónita a Orihime, ¿Cómo podía pensar tales cosas? El era su carcelero, un ser malvado.

Creo que el vapor me esta afectando.

Decidio salir del agua, sin antes verificarse a si misma si estaba completamente limpia, no quería que el cuarto espada la encontrase sucia o con mal olor, eso la avergonzaría enormemente.

Al terminar de secar su cuerpo, se acercó al espejo, hace varios días que no se veía en el, ya que no debía arreglarse para nadie, pero en estos momentos era diferente, además quería colocarce adecuadamente sus horquillas. En cuanto apareció su reflejo su mandíbula cayo… ese reflejo, esa mujer… no podía ser ella.

Su caderas eran mucho mas anchas de lo que recordaba y sus pechos ¡sus pechos! Eran demasiado enormes, eran como los de Rangiku ¡si es que no más grandes! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¡Incluso su trasero parecía que había crecido!

Esto causo incomodidad en la pelinaranja, nunca le había gustado su cuerpo debido a que llamaba demasiado la atención y sumado a su cabello, era aun peor.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?—se cuestiono con amargura, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, midiendo los cambios en el—que molesto— dijo cerrando los ojos, en tanto sus manos seguían recorriendo su piel, pero con movimientos cada vez mas sugestivos—Mmmm que pensara Ulquiorra—susurro imaginando al pelinegro recorrer sus curvas—puede que le agrade.

No comprendía la razón, no obstante cada vez que pensaba en él, sentía seguridad; siendo que no debería ser así, él la secuestro, la llevo a ese horrible mundo y la violo sin piedad, quitándole su virginidad de una manera muy cruel, pero aun así…

Ya basta será mejor que me prepare—murmuro tomando el vestido blanco, colocándoselo lentamente. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de terminar, vio como su reflejo estaba cubierto por la nívea tela, cubriendo por completo su nueva figura.

Esto no le agrado, es más se enfado tanto, que velozmente se quito el traje, volviendo a quedar desnuda.

Supongo que no le importara, ya me ha visto así antes—hablo en voz baja admirándose en el espejo, sin notar que sus ojos repentinamente perdieron todo brillo y con una sensual voz dijo—_además si me ve así, podría convencerlo para que forniquemos un par de horas__._

¿Eh?—volvió en si—¡ pero que estoy diciendo!¡tonta, tonta tonta!—exclamaba mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con sus manos—no es correcto pensar en esas cosas—se detuvo—pero… es verdad que me ha visto muchas veces de esta manera, además esta ropa no es muy confortable—volvió a mirar su vestido dando un suspiro, lo doblo cuidadosamente y salió del baño, dejandolo atrás junto al regalo de su hermano.

Caminando por su habitación, algo extraño la invadió, se sentía tan libre por alguna razón, sentía ganas hasta de bailar—Que extraño—murmuro dando giros con los brazos abiertos, luego se detuvo mirando el sofá blanco, donde descansaba, sonrío y corriendo se lanzo sobre él—¡jajaja!¡que divertido!—profirió, acomodándose—pronto vendrá.

Poco a poco pudo percibir pasos fuera de la habitación que se acercaban cada vez más. Esto la exalto, poniéndola nerviosa—¿que hago, que hago?¡ ya se!—se recostó en el sofá de lado, mostrando perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo, pese a esto no le complació cierto detalle; su cabello caía suavemente sobre ella, debido a la falta de sus horquillas, tapando sus pechos y su estomago—umm—esto la enfado no creía que la silueta que exhibía era la adecuada, por lo que removió cuidadosamente las hebras naranja, dejando ver sus voluptuosos senos, coronados por apretados pezones rosados.

Los pasos se detuvieron en su puerta, la que lentamente fue abierta, dando paso a un pelinegro, que entro tranquilo en la habitación, quedando algo impactado por la imagen de la mujer, ya que parecía una diosa de la naturaleza y la fertilidad rodeada por un frío y desértico mundo. Sonrio y con los ojos repletos de un libido incontrolable dijo— ¿me extrañaste pet-sama?

* * *

Ulquiorra caminaba tras el oscuro túnel que lo llevaba al mundo humano. Después de esto las cosas volverían a la normalidad ya no copularía con la humana y las extrañas sensaciones que afectaban su cuerpo quedarían en el olvido. Una luz apareció al final mostrándole la ciudad de Karakura.

* * *

¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto Ichigo

Ya te he dicho que me llames capitán Hitsugaya—replico el peliblanco sentado al lado e Rangiku. Ambos shinigamis se encontraban en el almacén de Urahara junto Chad, Uryu, Kurosaki, Yoruichi y el dueño de la tienda.

Ya te oí, ahora responde—hablo molesto.

La sociedad de almas ha notado el incumplimiento de tu trabajo como shinigami sustituto—respondió Toshiro—y ustedes tampoco han ayudado a enfrentar hollows—menciono haciendo referencia al resto.

No hemos estado de ánimo—dijo simplemente.

Es por Orihime ¿cierto?—este comentario volvió tenso el ambiente, el tema de la muerte de Inoue era demasiado delicado, lo que incluía a la voluptuosa mujer de ojos azules, puesto que había forjado una fuerte amistad con la pelinaranja—no puedes dejar tu trabajo por esto, la muerte es natural…

¡CALLATE!—grito enfadado—¡TU NO TIENES IDEA!¡SI NO LA HUBIERA INVOLUCRADO EN CON LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS ESTO NO HUBIERA PASADO!—cerrando fuertemente sus puños, susurro—ella todavía estaría viva.

Toda la escena era vista por el cuarto espada, quien estaba sobre unos edificios vecinos, no podía ser detectado, ya que llevaba un dispositivo parecido al que le dio a la ojigris; esta era su oportunidad para terminar la misión y empezar la desesperación de los humanos y shinigamis. Puso su mano sobre su ojo extrayéndolo por completo, estiro su brazo en dirección al grupo de shinigamis y ryokas, y lo aplasto transformándolo en polvo.

El tema de Inoue causo una fuerte pelea entre los shinigamis la que paro súbitamente por una extraña visión.

¿Qué es esto?—pregunto Ishida.

N-no puede ser—murmuro Ichigo.

Ante todos ellos apareció la imagen de su amiga, primero estaba de espaldas viendo la luna menguante, parecía serena, hasta que volteo rebelando una expresión de terror en su cara y de repente una gran cantidad de imágenes en donde la pelinaranja era violada terriblemente fueron reveladas a todos, quienes las contemplaban con horror.

Al comprobar que su objetivo fue cumplido, el espada abrió otra garganta para regresar al Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Se dirigía a la celda de su prisionera, ya le había informado a Aizen que su orden fue cumplida con éxito, por lo tanto debería encargarse de la humana ahora. Le llevaba su comida junto con otro arrancar, ya que mato al anterior. Caminaba tranquilamente por pasillo hasta que llego a la habitación de la joven. Fue entonces que se percato que no estaba sola, podía sentir el reiatsu de Nnoitra también, pero en un nivel mínimo, cosa que extraño al pelinegro.

Al entrar en la habitación, una extraña situación lo sorprendió.

El quinto espada se encontraba tirado en el piso inconsciente y la humana estaba acostada boca a bajo en el sofá con su cabello tapándole su cara, ambos desnudos.

Se acercó a ellos lentamente, meditando que hacer, puesto que Nnoitra se encontraba extremadamente débil, no entendía como, pero la energía espiritual era casi nula en el alto espada.

Llévalo al pasillo e informa a su fracción, la condición en la que se encuentra, para que pueda encargarse de él—ordeno al sirviente que traía la comida.

El pelinegro miro atentamente como su compañero era arrastrado afuera del cuarto, luego el arrancar se llevo sus ropas dispersas en el suelo y cerro la puerta; dejándolo solo con la ojigris. Se aproximó a ella, tratando de captar algo fuera de lo común en ella, si Nnoitra estuvo con ella debió dejarle alguna marca, pero no, todo su cuerpo era perfecto. Involuntariamente sus dedos comenzaron a rozar la piel de la joven, recorriendo cada curva, notando que no eran las mismas que había tocado días atrás, mientras la miraba, advertía algo extraño sobre ella y su reiatsu.

Disfrutando la vista—ronroneo.

¿De que hablas mujer?—cuestiono calmado, a pesar de ser sorprendido, por las repentinas palabras de su prisionera.

No te preocupes, eres hombre después de todo.

En cuanto dijo aquellas palabras, el arrancar puso su mano derecha en su delgado cuello, inmovilizándola y dejando ver su rostro.

No te atrevas a llamarme de esa manera—hablo molesto—soy un arrancar ¿comprendes?

Orihime quien tenía los ojos cerrados respondió—lo se, pero—hizo una pausa, levantando sus parpados, dejando ver un opaco color gris—antes de eso eres un macho ¿verdad?

Esto dejo anonadado al espíritu, no sólo por la respuesta, si no por los oscuros ojos de la pelinaranja, que carecían de brillo.

Inoue al notar esto sonrío y aprovechando se libero de los fríos dedos sobre su cuello—vaya ¿esa es mi comida?

Si—dijo el pelinegro, apartándose un poco de la humana para que fuera por sus alimentos.

¡que bien tengo mucha hambre!—se levanto energética—aunque…—El espada quedo estático al sentir una mano de la joven tomar su miembro—prefiero comer esto—señalo frotándolo suavemente.

¡Basta muj…—fue interrumpido, por la chica, quien se agacho y ahora se encontraba dando pequeñas mordidas al bulto que se formaba en el hakama—¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?¿A QUE JUEGAS?—exclamo molesto tomándola de sus cabellos y alzándola justo a la altura de sus ojos.

Ella lo observo por unos segundos, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto así que Ulquiorra logro percibir un exótico aroma proveniente de la mujer, quien volvió a sonreír al sentir la erección de su carcelero—juego a ser tu mujer—murmuro dulcemente—sin embargo esas palabras lo enfurecieron, por lo que la lanzo al suelo y con esto se dispuso a irse.

¡Espera!—llamó la fémina—¿estas huyendo?

El arrancar se detuvo y la miro fijamente.

No cumples con tu trabajo y después huyes.

¿A que te refieres con eso?

Tu labor es cuidarme, pero Nnoitra vino e hizo lo que quiso conmigo—dijo acercándose al espada, hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron—por lo que no puedes quedar impune.

¿Que es lo que quieres?—pregunto, pero ella no contesto y comenzó a besarlo en los labios, otorgandole una idea de lo que quería.

Hoy seré tu mujer y me deberás tomar como tal.

No me intereso en humanas.

Pero te interesan la hembras ¿no?—se burlo de él frotando su cadera con la de él, sintiendo a la perfección lo duro que estaba—entonces tu serás el macho con el quien me voy a aparear.

Ulquiorra ciertamente no sabía que hacer, parte de él le aconsejaba que no se dejara llevar, sin embargo otra parte se dejaba seducir por las acciones de la pelinaranja, y por el extraño aroma que la envolvía.

Sin dar cuenta como empezó, la joven lo dirigió al sofá donde lo tumbo y se posiciono sobre él. Ella continuaba besándolo y jugando con su longitud, causando estragos tanto en el cuerpo como la mente del pelinegro.

Súbitamente se detuvo y lo miro, con sus oscuros y sensuales ojos, provocando una batalla de miradas. Que rompió cuando pausadamente abrió la chaqueta del arrancar, donde dio pequeños besos a la piel expuesta, mientras la abría; pasando por su cuello y su agujero hollow, en línea recta hasta su ombligo, en el que metió su lengua, provocando un extraña sensación en su carcelero.

Sabes… cuando Nnoitra vino, me lo metió en la boca—susurro la mujer.

Esto no llamo la atención de su compañero, excepto cuando percibió, que su hakama estaba siendo retirado.

Mujer…—hablo en voz baja.

Fue muy asqueroso, por eso…

Los ojos del arrancar se abrieron mas de lo normal, al advertir los besos de la humana seguir hacia abajo, llegando su falo, el cual fue acariciado por los labios de Orihime desde principio a fin, deteniendo sus mimos al llegar a su punta.

Quiero probar algo rico—y con esto introdujo abrió la boca e introdujo el pene en ella.

Esto saco de sus casillas a Ulquiorra, era demasiado pare él, sentir la suave lengua de su prisionera saborear su miembro mientras que la parte que no podía tragar, era atendida por sus manos. Esta acción dejo estático al pelinegro, nunca pensó que la mujer fuera capas de eso, no, ella no era la mujer que el secuestro, lo podía ver en sus ojos, ella era otra persona.

A pesar de sus deseo de parar a la humana, el movimiento frenético de cabeza de esta, haciendo que su boca dejara y volviera a devorar su falo.

Mmm—se quejo cuando la mujer se detuvo—¿Qué haces?

A pesar de haberlo escuchado, no le presto atención, sólo miraba _su comida _detenidamente.

Muj…—fue interrumpido cuando la aludida deslizo su lengua desde le base hasta la punta, como si fuese un helado.

¿Te gusta?—pregunto arrastrándose por la figura del arrancar, pasando su lengua en el trayecto hasta llegar a sus negros labios—¿sabes? fue bastante desagradable hacerlo con Nnoitra—dijo entretanto, Ulquiorra besaba su cuello—era como tener un gusano adentro, largo, pero delgado, apenas podía sentir algo, por aquel roce tan lamentable—se separo del espíritu y entrecruzaron miradas—pero contigo…—se sentó sobre la erección, sin introducirla en su cavidad—…todo es distinto—y con esto una incontrolable fricción dio inicio entre ambos sexos, mandando olas de placer a los involucrados.

El cuarto espada sentía que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y un raro dolor se formo en su entrepierna, originando una tensión que pedía ser liberada. Mientras tanto la ojigris movía sus caderas enérgicamente, provocándole fuertes quejidos—Mmmm Ulquiorraaa…—por alguna razón que no comprendía, le agradaba oír su nombre, de esa manera tan lujuriosa.

Aunque tampoco podía negar lo excitante que era ver los grandes pechos de la humana moverse de abajo hacia arriba, en frente de su cara. No podía calmar el ferviente deseo, de saborearlos, por lo que acerco su boca a los duros pezones, para tranquilizar su apetito. Sin embargo la chica se dio cuenta y lo evito, frustrando al macho bajo ella, que gruño con disgusto.

¿Me quieres?—lo interrogo, colocando tiernamente una de sus manos en el rostro del arrancar y siguiendo con su pulgar, las marcas verdes en sus mejillas. Esperaba ansiosa por su respuesta pero él sólo la observo, con sus labios entreabiertos. Esto la desanimo un poco, pero intento con otra estrategia—¿me deseas?—esta vez el entrecerró los ojos inconscientemente, cosa que alegro a la chica—U-Ulquiorra t-tu ¡AHHHH!¡AHHHHHHHH!—el orgasmo llego a su cuerpo, causándole pequeñas convulsiones haciéndola caer encima de su celador.

No podía soportarlo, la mujer empapo su miembro, haciéndolo perder la cordura, necesitaba estar en el interior de la pelinaranja, su libido era incontrolable, por más que se resistiera a él.

Orihime vio la contradicción en su rostro, dándole una pequeña idea.

Por favor—le susurro al oído—esta vez lo quiero todo adentro—finalizo agarrando firmemente el falo mojado por los jugos de la fémina.

Esto fue la gota que rebaso el vaso en la mente del ojiverde, empujo fuertemente a la mujer, quien cayó boca a bajo al frío suelo; cosa que la impresiono ¿no disfrutaba lo que hacían? Estos pensamientos la atormentaron, tanto así, que no se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada y poco a poco el brillo de sus ojos aparecía nuevamente, aunque desapareció al instante en que sintió al hollow se posaba detrás de ella y levantaba sus caderas.

¡JAJAJA!—rio estruendosamente al advertir que su pregunta fue respondida, en cuanto Ulquiorra (totalmente desnudo) le abrió las piernas y ella le correspondió, poniéndose en posición _tergo_, pareciendo de esta manera dos animales apunto de aparearse.

Ulquiorra sintió cierta satisfacción ante la reacción de ella, tomándola firmemente e introdujo rápidamente su virilidad en el centro húmedo.

¡AAAHHHH!—gimió complacida de tenerlo dentro, aunque se fastidio, puesto que el arrancar se quedo quieto—¡muévete!

Yo no recibo ordenes de humanos—dijo fríamente, volviendo en si.

Mmmm— se quejo mientras movía sus caderas para estimular a su compañero, quería tenerlo completamente en su interior—Por favor.

Indudablemente lo único que anhelaba en esos momentos era arremeter contra ella, sin embargo él no se dejaría manipular—ruega mujer—ordeno y jalo fuertemente su cabello, sacándole un chillido de dolor.

Te lo ruego… te lo imploro—pidió.

Al ver a la hembra en un estado tan degradante, se sintió satisfecho y sin previo aviso se introdujo aun más en la pelinaranja.

¡AHHHHH!—arqueo la espalda, sentía mucho dolor en su intimidad, jamás tuvo al espada tan adentro, casi parecía estar perdiendo su virginidad de nuevo.

¿Te gusta?—cuestiono _su hombre__._

Mucho—contesto.

Y tras estas palabras el espíritu, comenzó a entrar y salir desenfrenadamente de ella, no le importaría si salía herida, el tomaría lo que quisiese de ella, sin considerar si era una orden de Aizen o no.

¡AHHHH!¡AAAHHH!¡AHHHHH!—gemía estrepitosamente la chica, sin medirse; mientras recibía las fuertes embestidas, que la lubrican más y más; el choque entre su trasero y la entrepierna del pelinegro originaba un fuerte ruido que lo excitaba aun más. A estas alturas seguramente todas Las Noches escuchaba lo que hacían, pero eso no tenia importancia para ellos, lo único que querían era disfrutar el momento, puesto que ya no eran un hollow y una humana cometiendo un pecado, sino que eran dos almas buscando fusionarse entre si—¡AHHHH!¡AHHHH!¡AHHHH!¡DIOS SE SIENTE TAN BIENNN!¡AHHHH!

Los quejidos de la mujer, hicieron surgir la necesidad de verla, y sin detener la copulación, hábilmente giro a su hembra quedando frente a frente. Por unos segundos admiro la hermosa figura subyugada por él; definitivamente había cambiado, pero no se iba a detener a pensar el porqué. Lo único que existía en su mente era tocar y probar, cada curva de su anatomía. Por lo que velozmente se abalanzo sobre sus pechos, atrapando con su boca un pezón, con el cual jugueteo con su lengua y chupo, entretanto su otro pecho era masado por las blancas manos del arrancar, que no paraba de maravillarse del volumen de ellos y del afrodisiaco sabor que tenían.

¡AHH!¡AHH!¡disfrútalos son para ti!¡AHH!—alcanzo a decir entre gritos, sintiendo como su macho se apoderaba aun mas de sus senos—¡MMMMM!¡UlQUIORRA!—volvió a gritar cuando el susodicho, tiro de su rosada aureola con su boca, ante la mirada de la mujer, hasta que su pecho no dio más y volvió a su lugar con sugerentes movimiento, por el salvaje coito.

Después de esto las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas, llevando a ambos al delirio. Orihime tenía los ojos cerrados y la espalda arqueada, mientras que sus labios separados escapabas entrecortados gemidos. Por otra parte Ulquiorra mantenía su expresión neutral, no obstante su mandíbula estaba apretada y tenía los ojos entrecerrados, mirando detenidamente el rostro femenino delante de él. Luego se fijo en su boca, sus carnosos labios se veían demasiado apetitosos, y él no perdería la oportunidad de degustarlos.

Pronto una batalla se llevo a cabo entre sus lenguas, las cuales parecían bailar la misma melodía; fue entonces cuando advirtieron al orgasmo que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, debido a que las paredes de su vagina comenzaron a estrecharse apretando el rígido pene, causando el deleite de sus dueños.

La pelinaranja poso su mano derecha en el cuerno del casco hollow y la izquierda en el hombro de su secuestrador, juntando más sus cuerpos; mientas tanto las manos de ojiverde, estaban en el suelo, a la altura de la cabeza de la mujer, sus níveos dedos marcaban el piso por la gran fuerza que ponía en ellos, provocado por la gran tensión que lo embargaba y que aumentaba con cada estocada, sumado a la estreches de la humana, le provocaban una sensación insoportable de presión en su cuerpo, sobretodo en su miembro, que suplicaba por ser liberado de tal tortura.

¡AHHH!¡AHHH!¡AHHH!¡ULQUIORRA ESTAS TAN ADENTRO!¡AHHH!¡AHHHHHHHH…!—grito estrepitosamente cuando el orgasmo consumió su cuerpo, sintiendo como su amante se fundía en ella. Mientras que él dio un ronco gruñido, al sentirse libre de su martirio.

Ambos jadeaban, el espada un poco menos que ella, se había dejado caer en la figura voluptuosa de la hembra, que después de recuperarse busco los labios negros de su compañero, volviendo a su lucha en la cual ambos trataban de devorar la boca del otro.

El pelinegro se sintió exhausto, algo que nunca le había sucedido, fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Su reiatsu estaba disminuyendo rápidamente, causándole fatiga. No comprendía la razón de ello, jamás le había encontrado en una situación así; pero sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando percibió que su energía espiritual era absorbida por la fémina, tras dar cuenta de ello, intento levantarse separando sus sexos, no obstante se encontraba muy agotado y se desplomo encima nuevamente. Fue ahí donde vio que algo extraño salía de la humana ¿eso era? Aunque no logro identificarlo adecuadamente ya que sus ojos se cerraron sin poder impedirlo y la ojigris comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, al mismo tiempo que el arrancar se sumergía en la inconciencia.

* * *

¡ULQUIORRA!¡ULQUIORRA!—llamaba la pelinaranja, estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, no era capaz de asimilar lo ocurrido. Había despertado en el congelado piso de su habitación, se encontraba cansada, su cuerpo dolía pero curiosamente de una manera agradable; pronto se percato de una presión que le dificultaba respirar, fue cuando abrió sus ojos, con su brillo habitual, y observo a Ulquiorra dormido arriba de ella, completamente desnudo, entonces se fijo que se encontraba en el mismo estado que él.

Y de esa forma trato de despertarlo, en la misma posición que se encontraba, estaba preocupada por la falta de reacción del hollow.

Por favor—despierta sollozó.

Mmm—se quejo.

¡ULQUIORRA!—grito abrazándolo, cuando este abrio los ojos.

Mujer…—murmuro débilmente—tu…—bruscamente se puso de pie, buscando sus ropas.

¿Ulquiorra?—pregunto extrañada por la prisa del aludido.

En cuanto estuvo vestido, se dirigió a la joven y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

¿Q-que haces?

Iremos con Szayel para que te revise—respondio tajante.

* * *

Unas horas después en la sala del trono

Por lo que escuche tienes algo muy importante que informarme, Szayel.

El quinto espada se inclino y con una sonrisa dijo— Así es Aizen-sama, ya que con este descubrimiento el concepto de Hollow cambiará.

* * *

En otro lugar de Las Noches.

Orihime esta con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, odiaba a Aizen, odiaba a Ulquiorra, aunque eso no importaba en la actualidad, ella ya estaba marcada de por vida.

* * *

¿Y qué parte les gusto? Ojala varias XD Espero con ansias los comentarios de todos los que han leido el fic, tanto los que poseen una cuenta como los que no. Estoy exhausta con este capitulo, ya que después de todo era muy largo por lo que tambien pido disculpa por la ortografía.

POR FAVOR DEJAR COMENTARIOS NO IMPORTA SI LO LEISTE EL MISMO DIA, LA SEMANA, EL MES O EL AÑO DESDE QUE PUBLIQUE EL CAPITULO, PUESTO ESTOS ME ANIMAN A ESCRIBIR, TAMBIEN PONGANLO EN FAVORITOS O SIGANLA…Y SI VEZ ESTA HISTORIA EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA WEB ¡DENUNCIALO! (NOSE UTILIZAR LOS FORO, ASI QUE ES IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTE EN UNO)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN.


	7. El Reflejo

FELIZ DIA DEL TRABAJADOR! Como este dia no se trabaja decidi ponerme en campaña y terminar este capitulo, el anterior casi me deja con un derrame por todo lo que puse en el, ganándome un bloqueo mental, que en su momento pensé en borrar la historia sin mencionar la depre que de repente me da.

Largos agradecimientos:

Karennaz: que bueno que te hayas hecho una cuenta ( karenNaz26 desde ahora), pronto sabras lo que vio Ulquiorra.

Mamori anazaki:lamento la espera y pronto sabras lo que pasa con hime.

Lucychibi: adore tu comentario y que te dieras tiempo para enumerar lo que te gusto T.T ya que pasaron muchas cosas, y no te preocupes tus preguntas serán respondidas y lo de la comparación Ulqui-Nnoitra que bueno que te diste cuenta! Quería escribirlo pero me costo ponerlo en la historia.

Jenschiffer: espero que sigas viva y lamento la espera.

Lina: ya lo sabras espera un poco…

Mina-sama: interesante deducción, pero tendras que averiguarlo por ti misma que es lo que sucede XD y lo de hime solo lee este capitulo.

EldaCifer27: es entretenido cuando las cosas que piensas de la historia coinciden con lo escrito pero que bueno que te sorprendi. Y lo de drenar al compañero… sigue leyendo ;)

Jess:jajaja lo que vio ulqui o.O ya lo sabras y también lo de Ichigo y los otros.

Vannesa Aensland: que bueno que hayas leído los otros cap, ya que le darán mas coherencia a la historia, me disculpo por la demora y espero que no mueras.

Ami Catherine Rose: gracias por tu comentario (por primera vez al parecer) y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo como a mi, me diste mucho animo n.n (como dije tuve algo de depre estas vacaciones) y tus deseos sobre la historia quizas se cumplan…o tal vez no o.O

Gibelly: muchas gracias y aquí esta al fin.

Guest: un regalo? Gracias por considerarlo asi y lamento la espera.

.3: gracias! Y lamento la espera tan larga!

Nithaxx: que bueno que te gusto! Ya veremos si las ideas que tienes coinciden con las mías ;)

Francisthirteen: genial que te haya gustado! A pesar del contenido ya varios me han dicho sobre mi escritura no se porque, pero varios lemmon me aburrieron porque se parecen, por lo que quise escribir algo nuevo y al parecer funciono n.n

Nicky: todo? Genial gracias, orihime ya sabras ¿soy explicita incluso en la categoría lemon? O.O bueno yo quería algo diferente y lo consegui…creo…no te preocupes no son estupideces para mi, como sale en mi cuenta soy de chile y mi verdadero nombre empieza con F, solo una de las chicas aquí lo sabe porque me encontré con ella sin querer.

Saldemis: pronto veremos si es bueno o malo y sobre hime hay que ver que pasa (espero que el resto sea perturbador y emocionante)

Tania: lamento la espera

: que te imaginaras? Espero que lo de no leer algo asi hace tiempo sea bueno.

: gracias y ya veremos que pasa.

Tsuki: lo siento no puedo (XD que gracioso ya que por mi Nick también una amiga me llama tsuki)

Moon hikire: tendras que seguir leyendo XD ya que no creo qu estén todas las respuestas en este capi.

Consu: como que hola? Espero un comentario desente la próxima vez eres la única lectora que al fin conozco (que pequeño es el mundo)

: gracias, me alegro que te guste y lo encuentre excitante como deben ser las historias de este tipo (voy bien!)

Sakura Godbye: del otro fic pasaste a este XD hay mucha diferencia? Me alegra que hayas leído esta otra historia "algo" mas fuerte, y no te preocupes ya tiene un final.

Nuria parro: al fin aquí esta.

Tihonofujumi: no mueras! Ya son varias y no quiero tener mal la conciencia! Ojala no hayas esperado mucho y dado tu insistencia aquí esta al fin!

* * *

NUESTRA MISIÓN

Capitulo 7

**EL REFLEJO**

* * *

Eran altas horas de la noche y la oscuridad inundaba la ciudad de karakura, la mayoría de las personas descansaban en sus hogares, aunque otras por el contrario seguían en vela e iban a festejar a los clubes para divertirse, indiferentes a un chico pelinaranja que a pesar de estar cerca de ellos, saltando entre los edificios con una enorme espada acabando con seres extraños con cuerpos enteramente blancos, era invisible para el resto.

Se notaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, de los seres con los que se había enfrentado ya no quedaba nada; se encontraba solo en el techo de un edificio abandonado. Busco por toda la ciudad e incluso mas allá, lo único que quería era enfrentarse a esos monstruos, no para salvar a la gente de ser devorada por ellos sino para desahogarse.

—Parece que te excediste—escucho una voz detrás de si.

—Estoy de ánimo para acabar con ellos.

—Sinceramente no creo que lo tuyo sea ánimo—refutó acercándose a él

—¿¡A QUE VINISTE URYU!?—grito el joven de negro.

El aludido se detuvo y miro al suelo antes de responder—ni yo mismo lo se—esta vez dirigió su vista al shinigami—pero sé que mientras más avanza el tiempo nos sentimos peor.

Ichigo se volvió para enfrentar a su amigo, el comprendía perfectamente lo decía, mas bien todos los que estuvieron en ese momento sentían lo mismo, primero fue confusión, exaltación, luego miedo e ira y otra secuencia de emociones que se entremezclaban. Todo por esas horripilantes y repulsivas escenas que tuvieron de Orihime siendo violada, escenas que se repetían en sus mentes cada vez que pensaban en su amiga supuestamente muerta.

—Fue atacada por Hollows según la sociedad de almas—murmuro Ichigo, templando por la furia que consumía cada parte de su ser—¡ella estaba muerta!—exclamo con dolor.

—Es por eso que debemos aguardar por la información obtenida por Urahara y el capitán Hitsugaya.

—Hmp ese enano—susurro mirando a otro lado. A pesar de que no conocía a Orihime sin duda era uno de los más afectados ¡Por supuesto!¡Era un niño!¡No importa su rango! Era obvio que esas imágenes lo perturbaron ¡si perturbaban a un adulto como no lo iban a hacer a un chico que apenas conoce esos temas—se veía abatido

—Pero aun así tomo rápidamente la decisión de ir al Seireitei y buscar información—respiro profundamente—más de lo que su teniente hizo.

—Todos estábamos confundidos, quizás ella lo tomo peor por ser mujer.

—Tal vez…—suspiro—…pero eso ya no importa…lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar—murmuro mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

—Si—dijo amargamente con su vista hacia la nada.

* * *

Al igual que en Karakura, la habitación estaba cubierta por la oscuridad, pero al contrario de la ciudad siempre estaría asi por la eterna noche que reinaba en ese lugar, devorando todo a su paso incluyendo el corazón de una pelinaranja quien descansaba en el único mueble del estéril cuarto.

No podía dormir, estaba demasiado exaltada para eso, a pesar de que ya había pasado un par de días la noticia seguía atormentándola, golpeándola y llevándose cada parte de ella.

—¿Qué pasara conmigo hermano?—dijo en voz baja mientras miraba fijamente al techo., todavía seguía usando el delgado camisón que le había dado Szayel hace unas horas ¿o fue hace unos días? Ya no llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que pasaba, sabía que Ulquiorra la había visitado un par de veces para llevarle su comida ¿o fue una visión? No importaba ella no quería comer, no tenía hambre ¿Cómo podría estar hambrienta en esa situación?¿Cómo podría estarlo si todavía sentía el reiatsu de los espadas recorriendo su cuerpo? Sentía a su cuerpo fuerte y lleno de vida, con una energía que no conocía, sin embargo su mente estaba agotada, la confusión, el miedo y los gritos que había sentido y proferido por tantas horas la dejaron exhausta—¿Cómo puede ser?—se pregunto mientras las lagrimas se asomaban y caían por su rosto hasta llegar a su cabello.

–_Tú sabes como fue._

Otra vez escucho aquella voz, primero pensó que aquellos murmullos iniciales eran su imaginación, o más bien a causa de estar enloqueciendo, eso era lo que más anhelaba su corazón, estar loca y así todo esto sólo sería la alucinación de una pobre mente enferma. Pero todo era real y ese momento se lo recordaba: cuando Aizen se entero de lo ocurrido y pidió verla, recordaba la sorpresa en su rostro, algo que nunca pensó ya que creía que su expresión de superioridad jamás saldría de su cara, aunque solo fue un momento puesto que rápidamente cambio a una maligna reflejada en su sonrisa torcida y en sus ojos los cuales ocultaban un secreto sombrío.

Y si no era él, estaba Szayel a quien debía ir a visitar para ver cómo iba evolucionando todo con su cuerpo y sus poderes, en definitiva lo que sucedería con ella.

¡AH!—se quejo mientras su cuerpo dio una pequeña convulsión—no otra vez—susurro en tanto enterraba las uñas en la tela del sofá, al sentir una desagradable sensación que la recorría por completo.

_Que repugnante… que asqueroso._

Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionar pero esta vez más fuerte haciéndola caer al suelo—por favor no…—murmuro en cuanto unos incontrolables temblores dominaron su cuerpo; inmediatamente se sentó llevándose sus piernas al pecho, abrazándolas tratando de tranquilizarse a si misma— cálmate, Orihime cálmate—repetía tratando de regularizar su respiración la cual se había agitado.

Poco a poco los temblores cesaron y su cuerpo volvió a un estado "normal", se quedo varios minutos en esa posición disfrutando de la efímera paz del momento, la cual no duro mucho, puesto que sintió como unos pasos se aproximaban a su habitación.

_Vaya…vaya… mira quien esta devuelta…_

La oscuridad del cuarto fue interrumpida por un haz de luz que se produjo cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso al cuarto espada, quien observo a la pelinaranja encogida abrazándose a si misma y tratando de ignorarlo, lo que últimamente se volvió habitual.

—Mujer—la llamo, pero esta no dio un signo de ponerle atención—mujer—volvió a llamarla en tanto caminaba hacia su prisionera—levántate—dijo acercando su mano derecha al hombro de la humana, sin embargo antes de lograr tocarla ella comenzó a convulsionar violentamente volviendo a quedar en el piso.

Esto asombro al hollow que vio unos segundos como la joven retorcía cada vez más en el suelo, dando fuertes quejidos—basta mujer—le ordeno—¡contrólate!

Obviamente esto no sucedió, Orihime continuaba contorsionándose sin poder evitarlo, ya se había acostumbrado a esas pequeñas reacciones desde el día en que despertó con Ulquiorra sobre ella, sin poder recordar lo sucedido; pero esto era completamente diferente, nunca habían sido tan fuertes y todo por una extraña y terrible sensación la cual la invadía desde su interior y parecía controlarla; todo por el espada que su sola presencia la llevaba a este límite.

Tratando de detener esto el pelinegro la tomo de los brazos y la obligo a mirarlo—¡basta mujer!—entonces vio sus ojos vacios totalmente, sus labios entre abiertos del que salían indescifrables sonidos. De repente la ojigris se abalanzo sobre el arrancar, envolviendo sus en él y pegando su cara en su pecho.

El espíritu no le dio importancia a esto, ya se estaba acostumbrando a los repentinos arrebatos de la chica, pero si llamó su atención que en cuanto sus cuerpos se tocaron las convulsiones cesaron. Orihime al percibir el cuerpo de su carcelero, sintió una rara mezcla de calidez y bienestar, que apaciguaron su estado.

Respiro profundamente para oler al hollow, le parecía extraño que el tuviese aroma y más aun que este la calmara, como un delicioso sedante el cual la llevaba al delirio. Sin darse cuenta sus manos iniciaron un viaje por el cuerpo del ojiverde, quien se quedaba estático observando atento los movimientos de la pelinaranja, la que parecía querer fundirse con su cuerpo, ya que lo atraía mas asi misma y delgada ropa revelaban lo que su cuerpo anhelaba; sus pezones se mostraban duros y erguidos mostrando la excitación de su compañera quien no paraba de acariciarlo ya que sus manos viajaban bajo su chaqueta, tanteando los duros músculos. Cerró los ojos y suspiro al sentir la pequeña lengua rodear el agujero en su pecho; esto le resultaba agotador pero las órdenes de Aizen habían sido claras y concisas:

Satisfacer las necesidades de la _invitada_ durante el proceso, lo que ella necesitara él debía satisfacerla, sobretodo en su alimentación, ambas dietas que ahora ella requería.

—Mujer—dijo nuevamente, aun con los ojos cerrados notando que la aludida subía con su lengua hasta su cuello—no creo que esto sea necesario, todavía tienes el reiatsu de Nnoitra y mío en tu interior.

Al escuchar esto Inoue se detuvo y lo miro detenidamente con sus ojos carentes de brillo, al igual que en su última sesión. Ella retiro las manos de su espalda para colocarlas suavemente en sus hombros, luego ladeo un poco la cabeza como si tratara de comprender, pero de repente el brillo de sus ojos volvió y con toda la fuerza que poseía empujo al espada.

¡CALLATE!—grito alejándose de él—¡NO ME LO RECUERDES!

Esta acción dejo otra vez perplejo al arrancar, quien sólo se movió unas pulgadas del lugar en el cual se encontraba, definitivamente todo se estaba saliendo de control con la humana puesto que no se podía controlar a si misma y según Szayel esto es el principio de todo lo que vendría. Estos arrebatos y la lujuria insaciable aumentarían con el tiempo y le gustase o no debía adaptarse a esto.

Orihime volvió a ser víctima de temblores, por lo que se abrazo a si misma para tratar de calmarlos, aunque en el fondo comprendía que era inútil, esta vez sentía que algo explotaría en su interior—¡NO LO SOPORTO!—exclamó —¡ES REPUGNANTE!—volvió a envolverse con sus brazos—¡ESE REIARSU!¡ESE REIATSU ASQUEROSO!—comenzó a llorar—¡ES COMO TENERLO TODO EL DIA EN MI INTERIOR!

Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos, mientras la chica gritaba una gran energía se desprendía de su cuerpo, aunque precisamente no pertenecía a ella, podía identificar perfectamente que la energía que emergía era de Nnoitra—contente mujer—hablo sin inmutarse por la situación de la ojigris—tu cuerpo todavía no asimila todo el poder que absorbiste.

—Sácalo…¡SACALO POR FAVOR!—grito caminando a él— no puedo… no puedo ¡ES REPUGNANTE!¡NO LO SOPORTO!—lo agarro de su chaqueta apegándose a sudura.

—No desperdicies la energía que absorbiste—dijo monótono—sobretodo la mía.

—¡ESTUPIDO!— comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho—¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA MALDITO!

El ambiente se torno agobiante y pesado, Orihime era una bomba a punto de explotar; su enojo se había mezclado con los cambios que estaba sufriendo, volviéndola demasiado inestable.

—¡NO QUIERO SENTIRME ASI!—exclamaba agitada—¡NO QUIERO ESTO!¡ NUNCA LO PEDI!¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!—grito desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, liberando un inmenso poder de su interior, el cual agrieto las paredes e incluso logro mover la tierra por unos segundos.

Después de pasado el efecto, la humana estaba demasiado débil que ya no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo, pero antes del impacto el pelinegro la detuvo—que desagradecida eres—hablo en voz baja. Esto le resultaba estúpido el reiatsu de los espadas era vital para ella, no obstante ella se deshacía de él como si nada y al parecer todo era resultado por no lograr digerir el reiatsu de Nnoitra.

Ulquiorra la levanto y la llevo al sofá depositándola suavemente, no quería alterarla más de lo que estaba. Verifico que la joven se encontrara estable y se dispuso a marcharse, sin embargo en cuanto si unos pasos, las manos de la pelinaranja lo detuvieron agarrando una de las colas de su chaqueta.

—Fóllame por favor—murmuro con ojos vidriosos.

—Todavía tienes un poco de mi poder espiritual, por lo que no necesitas de energía en estos momentos.

Orihime medito un poco y lo soltó—¿Podrías llevarme a la tina? Quiero relajarme un poco.

El la observo por unos segundos para luego tomarla en sus brazos, cargándola al estilo princesa. Aprovechando las circunstancias la ojigris se acurruco en su pecho para sentir el sutil aroma del espada, el cual mando fuertes señales a su cuerpo especialmente en su intimidad haciendo nacer el deseo de tenerlo más cerca y atrayendo de nuevo su libido.

Ignorante a lo que su prisionera experimentaba, el arrancar la llevo al baño y la depósito en la tina, tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía—despierta ¿vas a asearte verdad? entonces hazlo—le ordeno, aunque ella sólo abrió un poco sus parpados para mirarlo sin mover un musculo.

El hollow dio un leve suspiro, se inclino hacia ella y procedió a quitarle la delgada tela que cubría su exuberante figura. En cuanto termino su tarea cruzo miradas con su rehén la cual se había quedado viendo como él le quitaba su vestimenta, disfrutando del toque de su carcelero y de cómo la desnudaba si prisa alguna. Aprovechándose de de la cercanía Orihime se dirigió a él, enredo sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, saboreando y mordisqueando sus labios.

Ulquiorra le correspondió, sus órdenes eran satisfacer a la humana después de todo. Coloco una mano en la nuca de la fémina y la otra en su cintura, mientras continuaban con su apasionado beso. Una de las manos de la chica se fue al cinturón negro que fijaba el hakama de su compañero.

Al notar sus intenciones el espíritu detuvo el contacto separándose de su boca—estas demasiado débil mujer, si lo hacemos no resistirás—y con esto se levanto para marcharse, aunque se detuvo a mitad de camino—por cierto en estos momentos por orden de Aizen-sama se realizara la instalación de una cama—hizo una pausa al ver que la chica parecía confusa tratando de procesar la información—esto lo realizaran arrancar de bajo nivel, asi que por tu seguridad será mejor que te quedes aquí hasta que venga por ti—finalizo y cerro detrás de si la puerta que separaba el baño de la otra habitación.

La pelinaranja se quedo mirando el portal por donde su vigilante desapareció, no era lo que esperaba, definitivamente su cuerpo no estaba contento. Pasados unos segundos abrió el grifo para poder limpiarse ya que no lo había hecho en cuanto ¿uno o dos días? Ciertamente su higiene personal no era algo que ocupara su mente últimamente.

En tanto el agua llenaba la bañera, su mirada se dirigió a las nuevas curvas que recientemente aparecieron en su figura. Lleno sus pulmones con aire y lo exhalo de forma gradual, pensó en las palabras de Ulquiorra.

—¿Una cama? Ya tenía el sofá ¿para que una cama?— cuestiono cerrando los ojos.

_Para cogerte mejor._

—Bueno será cómoda supongo.

_Y así fallarte más fuerte._

Tu de nuevo—dijo como si nada, ya era algo normal.

_Si otra vez yo hime-chan._

Esto asusto a la adolescente esa voz jamás se había dirigido directamente a ella—¿Dónde estás?— pregunto tratando detectar alguna presencia.

_Por aquí._

La ojigris se levanto y trato de ir al lugar de donde provenía la voz que la había seguido desde que se entero de "eso". Deambulo por el baño tratando de detectarla pero no pudo. Cansada se dispuso a volver a su baño, sin embargo se detuvo en cuanto vio su reflejo en el espejo; todavía le impactaba ver los cambios de su cuerpo, por lo que le era imposible asemejar ese reflejo a su persona. Se acerco a la imagen, la que parecía hacer lo mismo que ella, hasta detenerse a solo unos centímetros. Frunció el seño al verse así misma de esa manera, ese extraño ser no era ella, esa mujer era el resultado de actos atroces—si no me hubieran hecho eso "esto" no estaría pasando.

_Pero paso y debes admitir que te encanto a pesar de todo._

La cara de Orihime mostro un pánico absoluto tras esas palabras y sio unos pasos hacia atrás, cosa que su reflejo no hizo, al contrario la imagen dio una sonrisa divertida.

—N-no p-puede ser—tartamudeo por el impacto.

—Claro que si—dijo su otro yo entretenida.

—No-no-no, esto no está pasando.

—Claro que está pasando al igual que "eso"—increíblemente salió del espejo.

—No te me acerques—exclamo llena de miedo alejándose—¿Quién eres tú?

—Vamos ¿no lo sabes? Que decepción—dijo con voz triste aproximándose a ella–además no me mires de esa forma ¿o te tienes miedo a ti misma?

—¿Qué?—se detuvo.

—Ya lo oíste yo soy tu… bueno la otra parte de ti—sonrió alcanzándola.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Soy la parte que tú has ignorado toda tu vida—dijo acariciando el rostro su yo real—es raro ya que yo te quiero tanto.

—¡DEJAME!¡NO SE QUIEN ERES!—golpeo su mano.

—¡¿POR QUE ERE ASI MALDITA SEA?!—grito enfadada—¡SI NO FUERA POR MI ESTARIAS TRAUMADA DE POR VIDA!

—¿A que te refires con eso?

—Dime ¿recuerdas lo que paso en tu habitación ese dia?

—¿Eh?—esa pregunta la desconcertó.

—Vamos dime que es lo que recuerdas.

—B-bueno—no estaba segura de si contestar o no— Yo me estaba bañando…

—Si y ¿luego?

—Bueno yo me mire en el espejo…

—Asi es ¿y que viste?

—Yo… mi reflejo, vi que mi reflejo cambio y también—entonces se recordó a si misma tocándose y a sus ojos grises carentes de brillo—¿Uh?—entonces se dio cuenta que su reflejo tenia los mismos ojos opacos de aquella ves—imposible—murmuro entendiendo lo ocurrido.

—Si Orihime yo cambie paulatinamente de roles contigo, sin que te dieras cuenta—pego su cuerpo desnudo al de ella—yo soy la que vivió ese terrible momento con Nnoitra y gimió de placer con Ulquiorra después.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Quieres saberlo?—anda y ve el espejo.

La chica dudosa se acerco al cristal, pero en él no se veía ningún reflejo, nada—¿Qué significa esto?

—Acércate más—le susurro la otra en su oído.

—Con temor se acerco hasta pegar su cuerpo en el objeto, fue entonces que una luz la cegó y un horrible recuerdo se reprodujo en su mente.

_Estaba muy excitada y ansiosa por la llegada del cuarto espada, su corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra su pecho, podía sentir como su cuerpo se estaba preparando para recibirlo, percibía como su piel se tornaba más sensible anhelando el toque y la fricción de la piel del ojiverde._

_Había removido su cabello para que el hollow viera sus nuevos pechos y asi invitarlo a tocarlos y saborearlos; esos pensamientos hicieron que sus entrañas se contrajeran por el dulce anhelo de volver a unirse él. _

_Sin embargo todas esperanzas murieron, ya que el pelinegro quien entro a la habitación no era el que ella esperaba._

—_¿Me extrañaste pet-sama?—sonrió con la lujuria viva en él_

—_¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto angustiada—¡¿Dónde está Ulquiorra?!_

—_¡QUE TANTO TE IMPORTA ESE IDIOTA PUTA!—vocifero acercándose a ella con sonido—¡¿TANTO LO QUIERES?!¡MALA SUERTE!—grito y la tomo del cabello violentamente._

—_¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!—chillo de dolor._

—_¡ESO PERRA GRITA Y GIME POR MI!—la lanzó fuertemente al piso._

—_AH—se quejo del dolor_

—_¡Ahora sabrás que es bueno maldita perra!—la alzó tomándola del cabello._

—_¡AAHH!¡SUELTAME!—exclamó tratando de aflojar el agarre del quinto espada. _

—_¡Vaya pet-sama ahora puedes usar la boca para gritar!—se burlo de ella mientras se quitaba el pantalón con su mano libre—veamos como la usas con esto—dijo sonriendo y acariciando su rígido falo lentamente—y no te preocupes puedes muérdelo si quieres— tras esto dejo su cabello y tomó su cara de tal forma que la obligo a abrir la boca._

_Y entonces vio como sus labios se dirigían al miembro del hollow._

—¡NOOOOOOO!—grito Orihime cayendo arrodillada, su mano derecha se había dirigido a su boca para contener los líquidos que subían por su garganta, en tanto la otra estaba sobre su pecho tratando de calmar su corazón.

—Se que esto es difícil, pero debes ser consciente de lo que sucedió—hablo el reflejo parada a espaldas de ella.

—¿P-porque no recuerdo nada?—logro preguntar sin vomitar.

—Ya te lo dije intercambie roles contigo—respondió—aunque realmente esta en alguna parte de tu memoria y por eso pudiste verlo, pero gracias a mi no recuerdas nada.

—G-gracias—dijo controlando mejor su estomago.

—No me agradezcas, en un principio lo hice para estar con Ulquiorra.

—¿Eh?—se volvió a su otra yo.

—¿Debo repetirlo todo?—suspiro agotada—Yo soy la parte que no te gusta de ti, la egoísta, la deseosa, la lujuriosa, etc, etc.

—¿Entonces tu…?

—Por mi te olvidabas de toda inhibición, mientras te violaban y follaban—camino hacia la real—por mi gemías como un puta loca—se agacho y abrazo a la verdadera—por mi te sentiste como una mujer.

La pelinaranja se separo al instante de la falsa—¡Déjame!

La imagen dio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a acercarse a ella pero sin tocarla—y te hice conocer un placer increíble.

—¡Basta!¡yo nunca quise que esto pasara!

—Es verdad—dijo encontrándose con su mirada— tú esperabas a Kurosaki-kun, que el príncipe Kurosaki-kun te diera tu primer beso y que fuera el primer y único hombre de tu vida ¿pero no fue así verdad?—sonrió a un más—y tu eres quien lo agradece más que nadie.

Ante estas palabras la joven no pudo seguir sosteniendo la mirada de la otra.

—Y-yo no s-sé de lo que me hablas.

—Claro que si…¿recuerdas lo dicho por Szayel? Si hubiera sido Kurosaki ahora estarías sintiendo lastima por el por no poderlo comparar con Ulquiorra.

—P-para mi no es importante eso no me interesa, mientras ame a kurosa-

—¿Amar? Si no me equivoco fuiste tú quien pidió a Ulquiorra a hacerte el amor y en eso yo no tuve nada que ver.

Orihime no podía seguir, le dolía aceptar la verdad, no quería creerla, sin embargo era ella misma quien la decía, una parte que creía olvidada y suprimida ya que representaba los sentimientos que mas detestaba.

—No volveré a hacerlo, no estaré otra vez con él.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!—rió—¿de verdad? En tu estado lo necesitas más que nunca.

—¡No importa!¡podre salir de esto sola!—volvió a entrecruzar miradas—sere mas fuerte que tu.

—Interesante—dijo caminando en círculos alrededor de la verdadera— pero no se trata de ser mas fuerte que yo—volvió a abrazarla—se trata de ser mas fuerte contra lo que deseas.

—Lo hare no importa que—susurro.

—Eso ya lo veremos—hablo lento—y descuida yo no voy a interferir—hizo una pausa— quiero que tu caigas ante él y conozcas de primera mano y no por mí, el nuevo placer que te puede ofrecer mientras estés en este estado.

—Vete

El reflejo quedo perplejo por esas repentinas palabras, pero se recompuso poniendo una cara de diversión—Esta bien me voy por el momento pero quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Qué?—pregunto preocupada, no quería saber la continuación de esa terrible visión con Nnoitra.

—La manera exquisita en que nos sacamos el sabor de Nnoitra de la boca.

—¿Qué?

Entonces otro recuerdo apareció, pero esta vez ella veía desde afuera lo que estaba pasando.

Se vio a si misma besando apasionadamente al cuarto espada y jugando con su virilidad.

—No puede ser.

—si eso es lo que sucedió antes que despertaras.

La ojigris real observo como ella desnudaba y besaba el cuerpo descubierto del hollow con un marcado libido en sus acciones, haciendo que se sus entrañas se contrajeran de excitación.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—AAAHHHHH—dio un pequeño gemido cuando vio como su imagen metía el pene de Ulquiorra en la boca.

—¿Lo quieres?—cuestiono para luego introducir sus dedos en la boca de su yo real, para simular la escena.

—Mmmmm—la ojigris se quejo al sentir los dedos de la otra entrar y salir de sus labios.

Pero eso no fue suficiente para calmar su lujuria, ya que en cuanto los seres frente a ella comenzaron a rozar sus intimidades, la de ella sentía la necesidad de tenerlo al arrancar lo más adentro posible de su cuerpo. Lo que no mejoro al ver como unos segundos después comenzaron a copular salvajemente.

—En cuatro patas… fue realmente delicioso—sonrió al ver la desesperación de la chica auténtica, la cual lamia sus dedos de forma exasperada—bueno te ayudare un poco con tu suplicio—dijo en su oído mientras dirigía su mano libre a la feminidad.

—¡Aaahhhh!—no pudo evitar el gemido al sentir los dedos penetrándola.

—¿Te gusta vedad?—susurro—pero lamento decirte que esto no se compara a lo que ves— termino mientras sacaba y metía sus dedos velozmente de su vagina.

—¿AAhhhhh?—balbuceaba, entretanto tenía la mirada perdida en los dos cuerpos apareándose.

—Eso también se sintió muy bien—hizo referencia a Ulquiorra jugando con sus pechos—¿supongo que también lo quieres?—y con esto saco sus dedos de la boca de la pelinaranja y lo llevó a sus pezones.

—¡AAAAAHHHHH!¡AAAAHHHHH!—los gemidos de la Orihime del recuerdo y del ahora se mezclaron. No podía creer que ella hubiese hecho eso, aunque no importaba ya, necesitaba hacerlo, una parte de ella que hace un tiempo no creía que existía, debía ser satisfecha y en su fuero interno sabia que tanto como su mente y su cuerpo lo necesitaba, toda ella lo quería.

—¡AHHH!¡AHHHH!¡AHHHHHHHH!—llegó al orgasmo, empezando con pequeñas convulsiones, pero no se sentía plena, no, esto no era lo que ella deseaba, ella deseaba más.

En cuanto llego al clímax todo su entorno se volvió borroso hasta desaparecer, tanto los cuerpos que llegaron a la gloria al mismo tiempo que ella, como el reflejo que la masturbo, pero no sin antes decirle:

Buena suerte con la abstinencia.

Orihime sentía que todo daba vueltas, por lo que le fue difícil volver en si. Cuando logro ver todo claramente, dio cuenta que una de sus manos estaba apretando un pezón y la otra al interior de su intimidad.

Estaba desorientada no entendía lo que paso, parecía un sueño ¿Cómo era posible que algo asi sucediera?

Con vergüenza quito las manos de su cuerpo y se dispuso a ir descansar a su cuarto para aclarar su mente.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver una enorme cama en la habitación, no tenía idea de donde había aparecido hasta que recordó las palabras de Ulquiorra, sin embargo en cuanto pensó en él, recordó las imágenes de ellos teniendo sexo, provocando caos en ella nuevamente, asi que de pensar en otra cosa.

Se dirigió a la cama, la cual era completamente blanca, deslizó sus dedos por las suaves sabanas disfrutando de la suavidad de estas; le llamo la atención que la madera con la que estaba hecha era totalmente blanca, lo que hizo preguntarse si habían arboles en el Hueco Mundo.

Antes de reparar en ello ya estaba acostada sobre la agradable tela nívea, deleitándose con ella y como se sentía bajo su piel. Inconscientemente movía sus piernas para sentir el roce de sus muslos. De ahí en adelante no se pudo controlar y las imágenes de sus sesiones con Ulquiorra ocuparon por completo sus pensamientos, desde se primer abuso hasta la visión de ella en cuatro patas mientras era follada por detrás.

—Ulquiorra—lo llamó con un leve gemido. Lo deseaba, por más que lo repudiara ella lo deseaba, no importa si era o no por "eso" lo quería junto a ella.

Para aliviar un poco su tensión tomo una almohada y enterró su cara en ella, dando un fuerte grito que no alcanzo a ser amortiguado del todo. Pronto las lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, no sabía que debía hacer o pensar para aliviarse, no sabía cómo atender a su cuerpo sin rebajarse al pedir sexo al ojiverde. ¿Cómo hacerlo si su moral y cuerpo estaban divididos?

Al tener la almohada en su rostro, le surgió extraña idea, la cual llevo a cavo al morderla, inicio apretándola con los dientes pero luego de una manera bestial comenzó a rasgar la tela. Mientras rompía la tela metía los trozos en su boca al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas imitando el meneo del coito.

A pesar de que trataba de ser fuerte, su voluntad se rendía ante la necesidad de esa energía, la que de ahora en adelante supuestamente le serviría para vivir. Estaba furiosa todos le habían dicho que debía hacerlo sin pensar en ella, ya que lo importante era el resultado final de todo "eso".

—¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!—grito metiéndose más pedazos del tejido a la boca, llenándola por completo. Por un instante pensó en asfixiarse y morir, pero enseguida su motivo real salió a la luz: quería tener a Ulquiorra en la boca, quería saborearlo, hasta que el gusto de su falo se quedara en su lengua. ¿Sería igual de insípido que la almohada? no estaba segura que no, por lo que el deseo de chupar y empujar el pene de Ulquiorra por su garganta, se hacía mas y mas persistente tanto en su mente como en su cuerpo.

De repente el ruido de una puerta abriéndose resonó en el silencio y un pequeño haz de luz interrumpió la oscuridad de la habitación, mostrando a un pálido espada.

—¿Mujer que estas haciendo?

En cuanto la ojigris escucho su voz escupió los restos de tela y volvió su mirada al "hombre" a unos metros de ella, al ser que dominaba su vida, al ser que la hizo lo qu es ahora.

—Respóndeme—le ordeno.

A lo que Orihime respondió lamiéndose tentativamente los labios mirándolo como a su presa.

* * *

Sé que e enredado pero queria mostrar el caótico mundo interior de hime por lo que vive, en el proximo capitulo sabran lo que ocurre.

Como dije antes iba a borrar la historia, unos de mis momentos depresivos XP pero ahora estoy bien! El loquero lo dijo sin mencionar que me califico como normal ;) asi que no se preocupen además esta historia ya tiene un final y definitivamente tengo que escribirlo.

Para quienes les gusta el lemon, lamentaran este capitulo pero era necesario, pero no se preocupen el próximo habra.

Dejen sus comentarios para saber que es lo que piensan y asi mejorarla, incluso con un me gusta me basta para los que no les gusta escribir tanto, y de esta manera ayudas a subir el animo y a subir la historia rápidamente (lo que en este caso no sucedió por cosas personales: tramites universitarios y pruebas)

Y recuerden seguir esta historia para que sepan cuando subo el próximo capitulo.


End file.
